Sisypheon
by Tally Mai-chan
Summary: Sequel to Remembering me. Takumi was a normal... scratch that, abnormal girl. Her new life gets turned upside down as she is stalked and chased by a mad serial rapist. Can the Akatsuki her family save her once again? Or will her past catch up to her...
1. Yua's return

**Sisypheon** (sis e FEE en) _adj._ Caught up in an endless, hopeless, frustrating endeavor or task; futile.

* * *

Pairing votes so far…

Takumi x…

Deidara: 2

Pein: 2

Hidan: 2

Wow a three way tie… I'm a sensing a love triangle… It's still not too late to vote for your favorite pairing! Remember it has to be an Akatsuki member! Please! Vote!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto. If I did then Sakura and Lee will be the king and queen of the squirrels.

* * *

Me: Finally it is here! The much awaited sequel to… Remembering me!

Takumi: (Read's script while drinking coffee. Spits it out suddenly and started to choke)

Me: Takumi! (Hits Takumi very hard on the back.)

Takumi: (gasps for air and stops choking) WHAT THE HECK!

Me: Like it?

Takumi: Why the heck do you-!

Me: Ssh! don't spoil it! The readers have to read it for themselves! And I do apologize for the very short first chapter.

Takumi: No! Stop! I demand a re-write!

Me: Here it is! Sisypheon! (It's such a fun word to say)

* * *

Takumi walked slowly up the steep hill. It was bright and sunny day. It had been two years since everything started. She closed her eyes in deep thought. So much had happened then. Now as she looked back on it all she felt… odd. There was this feeling that she couldn't place. This feeling that welled up in side of her like fire. She sighed and continued her accent up the hill.

At the top of the hill stood a lone birch tree with a small polished rock under its leafy roof. Takumi smiled at the rock, her hand flowing over its soft earthy feel.

"Hello Yua. I'm sorry that it's been so long since I last visited you. Do you like it in heaven? I bet that it is real nice up there. Everyone is alright and fit, even Kakuzu-san. It seems that he got a replacement for the heart I destroyed." Her eyes glazed over as memories filled her. "I wish that I could have truly been your friend. I wish that I could have gotten to know you."

"But you can."

Takumi's heart skipped five beats. She recognized that voice.

"Turn around Takumi-chan."

She did and gasped. Standing not five feet away from her was Yua, smiling warmly at her.

"Hello Takumi-chan. You like some food?"

Takumi couldn't believe it. It really was Yua. Yua had come back from the dead. Tears in her eyes Takumi jumped and grabbed Yua into a tight hug.

"I want to be your friend." She whispered.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Here I was sitting on top of a hill eating lunch with someone who was supposed to be dead. I mean her grave was on that hill! This was Yua, that's' for sure. The same long, red hair. The same cerulean eyes. She wore a salmon pink jacket with flared sleeves and light blue shorts. She couldn't be sitting here in front of me.

"How are you alive?" I asked quickly. Yua giggled and took a sip of her ice cold tea.

"I never died in the first place."

"You still-" She giggle again.

"You have to give me a chance to explain." Takumi blushed shyly the nodded her head at Yua to continue. Yua told her how she had two bodies that she could move between. Just before he first body died her mind and soul switched to the other body. Takumi shook her head. She could believe it, but then again it wasn't like she couldn't believe her. Look at herself! She's an artificial human being! No one can be any odder than her.

"Everyone!" Takumi shouted. She remembered that that she needed to be back at the base soon. There was going to be a meeting or something. "Come on!" Takumi laughed as she grabbed Yua's wrist and dragged her down the hill.

"Oh my!" Yua gasped. She managed to get out of my grip as I… well… tripped and rolled painfully down the hill. I landed painfully on my buttocks.

"What the heck!" I yelled. "I am the ultimate being for Petes sake! I have 5 different kekkei genkais, can use Sharingan and Byakugan! I have a better sense of smell then a highly trained dog! I can see in the dark and breathe underwater! I can move twice as the average human and is four times stronger! SO WHY THE FRIGGEN HECK AM I FRIGGEN TRIPPING ALL THE FRIGGEN TIME!"

"Unlucky I guess." Yua ran gracefully down the hill and stops just as gracefully next to me. She held you hand out and I mumbled thanks as she helped pull me back up.

"Come on." I grabbed her wrist again, more gently this time, and lead the way back to the base. We've switched bases at least five times; right now the current base was in the side of a steep cliff. The view was amazing from it. I released the genjutsu concealing the trap door in the ground that served as the front door. I flipped the lid open and climbed down the long steel ladder attached to the wall on the hole.

"Follow me." I call to Yua who stared at the ladder with distrust. "It's safe." I assured her. Reluctantly she started the decent down.

Before we knew it we had reached the bottom. Yua gasped when she stepped off that last rung. We were in the living room. The ceiling stretched out 30 feet above our heads. The room as half as long as a foot ball field. The whole wall right across from us was gone and in its place covered entirely by translucent glass. Revealing the clear blue ocean that was now reflecting the colors of the sunset like a kaleidoscope. Three couches and a bunch of armchairs covered the floor with coffee tables placed between them like fitting puzzle pieces. The TV was hidden in a wooden cabinet in a corner of the room.

"This is my second favorite room." I smiled at Yua; she was still in shock of the living room. I couldn't wait to see her expression when she saw "that" room.

"Wait here." I said to her as I disappeared behind a door to the right of us. She just nodded her head, blankly.

Yua looked around the room, her daze now gone. She bit her lip. It was a bit of a risk but she had to report in. She pulled out a small computer from her pocket and pressed a few buttons. A voice emitted from the computer.

"Are you in Usotsuke?"

Yua, Usotsuke, gave a curt yes.

"Good. Remember your goal."

"Yes Yoruai-sama"

* * *

Who is this mysterious girl that claims to be Yua? How is she connected with Yoruai? Just what is he planning? Will Takumi discover her before its too late? Who knows!

Takumi: Whaaaaaa??

Me: Review! Or else I will NOT write the next chapter!

Takumi: Review Dangit! I wanna know what happens! And remember to vote for a favorite pairing too!


	2. Sunsets are artistic

**Sisypheon** (sis e FEE en) _adj._ Caught up in an endless, hopeless, frustrating endeavor or task; futile.

* * *

Pairing votes-

Takumi x…

Deidara: 6

Pein: 2

Hidan:2

Still time to add your vote! Vote now!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Me: Well here we are again with the second chapter of Sisypheon!

Takumi: Yosh! This chapter is going to be exciting I know it!

Me: Hey! I'm the only one that can say Yosh!

Takumi: Oh live with it.

Me: Oh now you have incurred my wrath Takumi! (fire flames around me)

Takumi: eep!

Me: And I know the perfect way.

Takumi: (grabs newly written scrip) … uh… wow… hmm… wait… you didn't… no! I DON'T BELIVE IT!

Me: MAHAHAHAHAHAAA

Chapter 2! Sunsets are artistic!

* * *

"Where the heck is Takumi? I told her to be back by now." Leader and everybody else were sitting around a table in the meeting room. These meetings were pretty vital.

"Maybe something happened on way, yeah?" Deidara suggested.

"Like there's anything that can hurt Takumi." Hidan added. Leader sighed.

"Still, we can't rule out any possibilities. Anybody want to volunteer to go look for her?"

Tobi jumped out of his seat waving his arms franticly. "Ooh! Ooh! Tobi will go find Takumi-chan! Tobi will go find Takumi-chan! Tobi will be back before you know it!"

"Just get going already Tobi." Leader rubbed the bridge of his nose. Tobi was just much for him. Just being around the orange mass of hyperness made his head hurt.

In a blink of an eye Tobi crosses the entire length of the room to the door. "Tobi will search the-" Tobi was cut of by the door slamming open and hitting him right in the face.

"Guys you wouldn't beli- GAH!" Takumi barged through the open door only to trip on Tobi's feet. She landed face first on the floor. "Oww." Takumi gingerly rubbed her nose. "Dang clumsiness." She cursed. Leader cleared his throat.

"About time you got here Takumi. You may not be an official member but you still have to attend these meetings." Takumi sighed.

"I know, I know but you guys wouldn't believe what happened to me!"

"You tripped and fell down the hill again?" Kisame guessed. A smile on his face. Gloom lines appeared above Takumi's head.

"Well yeah that too but something even more important!" She yelled excitedly.

"Quit staling and just tell us." Sasori snapped. He didn't' want to be kept waiting.

"It's Yua!" Takumi said. "She's alive!"

"That's not possible." Kisame muttered. "We were there, well most of us. We saw her die."

"If you don't believe me then go to the living room!"

"You brought her here?" A think vein throbbed on leaders head. Takumi eep'ed! In fear.

"Um… well… yeah…"

Leader scowled and ordered everyone to leave his sight. "Takumi you stay."

* * *

Oh crap was I in trouble now. I glanced pleadingly at the others but they didn't want to get on leaders bad side by helping me. When they were all gone leader sighed once again.

"Takumi… that girl might not be Yua."

"But it is!" I said, exasperated. "It is her!" I expected this would be his reaction.

"How do you know?" leader asked. "You didn't even meet her until after that fight with Orochimaru two years ago."

"It is her, I know it." I scowled fiercely. It was Yua. I had to be.

"Takumi." Leader stepped foreword and grabbed my shoulders harshly. "You are letting your feelings get in the way of your judgment. Yua is dead."

"But she's not! She explained it to me!"

"Oh really?" He hissed. I could tell that I was starting to tick him off bad. "Oh do please enlighten me Takumi."

"She has two bodies."

"…" He was silent.

"Much like you." I couldn't help but smirk. Leader's grip on my shoulders lessened.

"Are you sure that this is Yua?" He whispered softly.

"I'm sure of it." I reassured him. Leader's expression softened a bit and he pushed a stray strand of hair of my face. I small blush crept onto my face.

"Your hopeless Takumi." He whispered in my ear. Ok now I was really blushing. Leader let go of me completely and left the room. But before he left he called back. "Go join the others and tell them that Yua can stay."

To say that I was happy was a huge understatement. I raced back to living room, tripping as I crashed through the door. Yep, good old clumsy me.

"Oww." I whimpered and slowly stood up and saw the scene before me. It took my brain a few moments to register that Kakuzu strangling Yua. "WHAT THE FRIGGEN HECK!" I yelled at him using my super strength to pry his hand off from around Yua's neck. She gasped and fell to the ground coughing.

"Stay out of this Takumi" Kakuzu growled. I glared back at him.

"Leader told me to tell you guys that Yua can stay."

"What!(un!)" They yelled, well all of them minus Sasori and Itachi who were standing off a ways watching.

"Tobi doesn't thing that Yua-chan is really alive." I glared at Tobi, heck I glared at them all. I knew that I could take them and they knew it too.

Thankfully Itachi decided to step in. "If leader says it is ok then it must be alright." I sent him a mental thank you and grabbed Yua's wrist.

"Come on." I said to her, ignoring the looks everyone was giving me. "You can stay in my room." Yes I have my own room now. It's so awesome right? I don't have to share a room with the others anymore! Well in reality I only shared a room with Tobi, but still that's beside the point. The point is, I have my own room. Ha, ha you know you wanna be me.

I lead Yua through a door and down a few hallways. I told her try to remember the way. Like all our bases they were built like mazes. I got lost at least five times since we came here. I had to smell my way around the base. It wasn't pleasant considering some of the scents that came from Zetsu's room.

"Here we are!" I pulled Yua down a final hallway and opened a tan colored door. "My room."

Unlike the others rooms, that was uniform black, red and white. My room was colored in soft and hard shades of green. Green was my all time favorite color. The walls, ceiling, carpet and the bed sheets were light green. The love seat along the right hand wall was pure green with light pink stripes. My dresser and the side table next to the bed was dark green with small pink poka-dots. Like the living room the wall facing the outside was gone with glass in its place. Unlike the living room however there was a door in the glass that lead out to a balcony that looked like it was grown out of the side of the cliff.

"I'm guessing you like green and pink." Yua laughed. I smiled shyly.

"Green is my favorite color, pink second favorite." Yua laughed again.

"Do you have a bathroom?" She asked. I nodded and pointed at a door a few feet from my queen size bed. Yeah my room was pretty big. Yua walked through the door and I heard a soft click as she locked it.

"What is this feeling?" I whispered and walked out on to my balcony. It was relaxing, watching the suns last rays color the ocean and sky. The reds, pinks and oranges mingling together and fading to deep blue above my head. My insides were painfully muddled up inside of me. First there was my happiness from Yua really being alive. I felt guilty for her death for so long. Then there was this strange feeling the swelled up in my stomach when I was around the other members. Hidan, leader and Deidara especially. The two feeling mixed together making me feel almost sick to the stomach. I looked back out over the sea.

"Pretty artistic sunset eh Takumi, un."

"Deidara!" Deidara was flying on one of his clay birds above my head. That feeling in my stomach roared like a dragon inside of me. He gave me a crooked smile that made my checks redden. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just paying you a visit." He jumped of his bird and landed next me. Our arms touching. "and to tell you art is a bang." The bird flew off towards the sunset and exploded.

"What about the sunset? You can't blow that up." I said to him smugly. It was a bit of a past time for me to find flaws in Sasori and Deidara's views of art. I almost got Sasori once, but he squirmed his way out.

Deidara looked peaceful as he watched the sun sink slowly into the horizon. "It doesn't need a physical explosion. A sunset's explosion is the medley of colors that it casts on the sky, clouds and water. Just as it is at its most beautiful it disappears into the horizon."

Ok I had to admit the he was right. The sun glowed hot red orange as it continued to sink lower and lower. The colors in the sky and ocean at their brightest and most vivd.

"See?" Deidara smirked. "Just try to find a law with that logic." I hung my head in defeat.

"No thanks. I know when I have lost." I watched a flock of gulls fly in the sky that had scatted when Deidara's clay bird had exploded. I didn't even notice Deidara's eyes gazeimg wantingly at me.

"Hey, Deidara." I asked as I sat down on the ground hugging my knees."

"What is it, un?" He asked curiously, sitting down next to me.

I paused for a moment. How could I explain this to him? "Um... well… have you ever felt…"

"Felt what, un?"

"Felt happy and like your on fire at the same time?"

"On fire literally, yeah?"

"No like on the inside."

He pondered it over. I could tell he was thinking very hard about it. He always frowned when he was in deep though. "Yeah I have, un" he finally said. He cupped my chin in his warm hand and whispered closely into my ear. "I've felt that way about you, yeah" His lips brushing against my own before crushing down.

"Muffunuf" was all I managed to say under his kiss. His arms snaked around me pulling me closer. My hands hung limply by my side. I had no idea what to do. Deidara's kiss deepened and he licked my lower lip eagerly. My mouth froze under his own. My mind was racing. My thoughts mad and insane in my mind. Yoruai flashed through my thoughts. I remembered all too clearly that night. The night I remembered who I was. My breathing hitched and came out in panted breaths. The world was spinning, my mind was racing faster and faster. I started to sweat. I lost all track of time and where I was. When I heard a voice call out my name I panicked. Everything was distorted beyond recognition. Dark figures swam around me. I kicked and punched in fear. Hoping to fight them off. I screamed in fright when something held me down. In panic I grabbed it and threw it as far as possible away from me.

"Takumi!" Yua's voice pulled me back to reality. My mind slowed down. Everything slowly came into focus again. My breath evened. Yua was standing over me. Her eyes filled with worry.

"Are you alright Takumi?" She asked. I blinked a few times, something was… something was not right.

"I-I'm forget… I'm forgetting something…" I gasped. It hit me. Where was Deidara? "Deidara!" I screamed. I jumped up in frantic. He was nowhere on the balcony.

"TAKUMI! DOWN THERE!" Yua was pointing over the side of the balcony and down the cliff. At the bottom lying on a rock was Deidara. The ocean's surge rushing dangerously close to him, threatening to pull him in to its unforgiving maw. Blood pooled around his lifeless body.

* * *

Me: Mahahahahahahaaaa!

Takumi: The Deidara fans are going to casterate you...

Me: Heh, reveiw to see Deidara's fate

Takumi: Yes Review! Quickly! Hurry!

* * *

Next time! Chapter 3: Trials of Love

* * *


	3. Trials of Love

Pairing Votes

Takumi x ...

Deidara: 6

Pein: 2

Hidan: 2

Everybody else: 0

Still time to vote! Your options are not restricted to Hidan, Deidara or leader! Vote for whoever you want in Akatsuki to be with Takumi!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I do own Takumi, Yua, Yoruai, That other guy you meet later, Usotsuke (that is her first name believe it or not) and I think that's it! You can't have them! Barrow maybe but not own.

* * *

Me: Yeah, originally this chapter was apart of the second chapter but I split them up cuz I felt like it,

Takumi: Quit talking! What happens to Deidara! (Tries to grab scrip form authors hands.

Me: (hold it out of her reach) Nice try Takumi but you're not reading ahead this time.

Takumi: Give me the script dangit!

* * *

Oh my gosh. It's all my fault. I lost control. I'm the one that hurt him. I should have been the one that fell off the balcony. I can survive a fall like that. My body was made to handle 20 tons of pressure for Petes sake! But Deidara, he was human and frail, unlike me. It's all my fault.

When I saw him on that rock I immediately jumped down and carried him back to the base. Kakuzu and leader were with him right now, tending to his wounds. Why can't I know any basic medical jutsu? After this I'm going make sure I learn, but for now all I can do is wait and hope.

The others didn't question me about Deidara. Instead they pointed their questioning glares at Yua. I tried to tell them that it was my fault and that Yua had nothing to do with it but none of them would hear of it. I felt even guiltier when Kisame pulled Yua out of the room to question her. She came back with a black eye.

My head snapped up when Kakuzu walked into the living room where I was waiting.

"He'll be fine but he's going to be in bed for a while." Tears willed up in my eyes. I didn't feel any shame crying in front of Yua or the others. I was just so relived. I don't think I could have handled it if Deidara had died because of me.

"Thank you" I whispered. He shook his head.

"Don't thank me." He said. "Leader did most of the work." I nodded my head. Mental note: thank leader later, after apologizing to Deidara of course.

"Come on." I felt Yua garb my arm and lead me back to me room.

"You didn't get lost." I muttered weakly at her as I flopped down on my bed. She laughed.

"I have good memory." She sat down at the end of the bed and pulled out a small flat object.

"What's that?" I asked. The sun had set hours ago and the moon cast soft shadows on her skin.

"It's something that connects me to the important things in my life."

I looked away in embarrassment. "Oh sorry, I didn't know it was something so personal."

"Don't be." She smiled. "Can I ask you something personal?"

I nodded.

"Have you ever been in love?" I'm sure that even in the dark she could see my very red face. I scowled when I heard her giggle softly.

"I don't know." I said. I mean sometimes my stomach turned when I was around Hidan and Deidara but was that love?

"I see" Yua put the object back into her pocket. "don't worry about falling in love Takumi, for those who are, are going through trials of love."

"Trails of love?" I repeated. Yua laid down on the bed next to me.

"You'll understand when you're older or when you fall in love yourself." She whispered. "Go to sleep Takumi, you've had a long day." Yua lying on her side and quickly fell asleep as if it was nothing. I laid on my back waiting for sleep to take me as well, but alas sleep seemed to have forgotten me, leaving me to broad on everything that happened today. The last thing I remembered thinking about before I drifted off was the time I first meet Yoruai.

I really hope that I never see him again.

* * *

'It's about time she fell asleep.' I thought. Slowly and carefully a slipped off the bed. Takumi didn't stir the slightest. I slowly crept to the bathroom and locked the door. I pulled out my computer and punched a few buttons.

"This is Usotsuke." I whispered to the computer. I prayed that Yoruai would be the one to answer the call. But I had no such luck.

" 'Bout time you called in Usotsuke." Came that lazy dastards voice, Shin-Fyu.

"Oh can it and get Yoruai." I hissed at him. My hand clamped over my mouth.

"Hey why you-"

"Ssh!" I hisses at him more quietly this time. I waited and listened. Nothing. I sighed in relief. "How much longer am I going to do this?"

"I don't know. I'm just a minion like you."

"I am NOT a minion." I snapped. "I hate this. I hate being this… this girl. I hate the Akatsuki. They tried to kill me! Twice! I wish the blonde one HAD died. I hate..." I made a gargling sound in my throat. Saying her name was like barfing. "I hate Takumi most of all. She is a monstrosity. How can Yoruai-sama actually like her?"

"Ey! Ey!" Shin-Fyu hollered. "Are you going to keep on complaining or are you going to give a report!"

"Ok, I have Takumi's trust. The others are still wary of me."

"Just don't fail. You know how "he" gets when things don't happen his way."

"I know." With a little click I shut the computer and stepped back into the room. I eyed the empty spot on the bed. No, I'm not sleeping in the same bed as her. I crawled up onto the loveseat and closed my eyes.

"I wonder how Yoruai is doing." I muttered. "I wish that he loved me instead of that… whore."

* * *

Yoruai sat crossed legged on the ground. He was sitting in a shady forest clearing. The moon beams hung like ethereal streamers through the gaps in the trees branches.. His long black hair hiding his face. "Wait for me Takumi, for I'm coming after you. Nothing will stop me from making you mine."

* * *

Me: Ooh dun, dun, duuuuuun!

Takumi: Why the pie did you have to bring back that (bleep)(bleep)

Me: Takumi! I did not raise you to say such profanity! (grabs Hidan) You are a bad influence! Stay away from Takumi!

Hidan: (smirks and kisses Takumi on check) Make me.

Takumi: (stunned)

Deidara from outside room: GET YOUR MITS OF HER!

Leader walks in from room

Leader: Yeah well both of you stay away from her.

Hidan and Deidara: …

Me: All of you can stay away! Now tell me WHO'S the WRITER of this story?

Hidan Deidara and Leader: … you…

Me: That's what I thought. Besides Hidan, leader; unless more people vote for you guys to be with Takumi, Deidara's going to be the one that ends up with her.

Takumi: (shocked) (blinks a few times) (watches the four of them argue) (looks at reader) Review please! And vote you're your favorite pairing!

* * *

Next time! Chapter 4:Curry pancakes.


	4. Curry Pancakes

Pairing votes:

Takumi x...

Deidara: 6

Pein: 2

Hidan 3

Pairing votes will end in about 2-3 chapters!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I own Takumi and Yua and Yoruai and Shin-Fyu

* * *

Itachi and Sasori are sitting in the living room.

Itachi: (Notices readers) Uh… Sasori

Sasori: What is it?

Itachi: Look

Sasori: ? (See's readers) Ah… what do we do?

Itachi: Well nothing really, this is just an opening thing and Takumi and Tally do.

Sasori: What are they?

Itachi: Shopping I think

Sasori: (glanced at readers) how do we get rid of them? I swear some of them are staring at me….

Itachi: Easy, we make them all eager to read the story and they leave.

Sasori: Ah… where's the script?

Itachi: I'll be right back. Entertain them.

Sasori: ….

5 minuets later

Itachi: I got the- Why do the readers like bored and angry?

Sasori: Because I just sat here.

Itachi: … Oh well I have the scrip (Reads script) Wait… (Pales) This… this is…

Sasori: What?

Itachi: (Drops script with frozen expression on face)

Sasori: WHAT?

Itachi: Oh my pie. HidanTakumi fluff….

Sasori: (sweat drops) just start the story already

* * *

"Yaaaaawn!" I sat up, my mind slightly groggy. Stretching I got out of bed and walked to my closet. I pulled out a pair of black shorts and a bright orange tank top. I walked over to the mirror and examined myself. I wouldn't say that I was pretty but then again I wouldn't say that I was ugly either. I always had thought of myself as in between. My hair was a little longer that it was two years ago. Back then it was short and now it was just above my shoulders. My hazel eyes were as bright as ever.

"Wait a sec where's Yua?" I asked my refection. Needless to say I didn't get a response.

* * *

Curiously I looked around the kitchen corner. I was attracted by a rare smell. The smell of cooking food. Kisame used to cook the food but after a certain "incident" Half a year ago, he has dropped cooking altogether. I could cook but the others forbid me from doing so. You see, I like to spice things up a bit. Like add way too much sugar or spice or other things. I've also been known to add curry to pancakes. Personally I think food tastes better with a little oddity in it. The others just happen to not believe in my culinary beliefs, then gagging after eating some of my food was proof enough.

"Yua!" I took a deep breath of the delicious smell of food in the air created by Yua.

Yua turned and smiled warmly at me. "Hello Takumi, I see that you are up." I nodded sleepily.

"Are those pancakes?" I started to drool.

"Yep!" Yua laughed. "What kind would you like? I can make just about anything!"

"I'll have curry in my pancakes please!"

Yua looked at me like I was crazy. "Curry?" I nodded vigorously.

"Yep! Curry! Oh and some blueberry ones for Deidara."

"Coming right up!" I could have sworn the smile she gave me was forced.

* * *

I carried the tray of pancakes down the hall. Deidara had to stay in bed so his food had to be taken to him. I nibbled happily at one of my curry pancakes. I probably looked like a hamster.

"You look like a hamster." Hidan snuck up behind me. Causing me to almost drop the tray.

"Hidan! You scared me and did you read my mind?" He gave me a W-T-F? Look and grabbed a blueberry pancake off the tray.

"Hey those are for Deidara!" I protested giving him an icy glare.

"Like I care." He laughed. "Why don't you bring me my food _Ta-ku-mi_." The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't help it. When he willed it his voice can sound so… sexy and seductive.

Shaking my thoughts free from the little fantasy growing in my head I coldly replied. "Well if you fell of a 50 foot cliff and suffered from sever trauma then yeah I would think of bringing you your food."

"Dose suffering from trauma incurred by rituals count?" He tried to take another pancake but I held the tray just out of his reach.

"Ah let me think about that. NO!"

"Aww c'm on!" He tried again to take a pancake and again I held it out of his reach. Suddenly he stopped and glared at me. I had this nagging feeling that he was going to do something….

"OOHF!" Hidan had pushed me into the wall. The tray clanged loudly as it hit the floor.

'_Ohh jezz nagging feeling. Would it kill you to be more specific next time?'_

"All I asked for was a pancake." Hidan whispered in his smexy voice. I willed away the blush creeping onto my face.

"But it seems you like this more." His nose was barely touching my own, "Your face is red." I cursed silently in my head.

_Dang, mental note, work on controlling blush. Helps when facing sexy immortals._

"I do not." I objected, looking away. Then it hit me. _I'M STRONGER THAN HIM! FASTER AND SMARTER TOO! HAH! THE IMORRTAL WILL NEVA KNOW WHAT HIT HIM!_ Just as I tensed to push him off me his lips came crashing down on my own. I was so surprised that my mind when completely blank. Then BAM! Life gave me the one, two hit and I thought.

'_OMG I'M KISSING HIDAN!'_ (Me: It's every fangirls dream ;) )

His kiss became more passionate as he pushed me harder into the wall. I gave a small gasp, just as he had wanted. He forced his tongue into my mouth. Eagerly, lustfully rolling it around my own and into every corner of my mouth. It all hit me so fast. Suddenly I lost track of everything. Hidan and the hallway faded from my sight. I still felt Hidan's tongue in my mouth but soon even that was becoming a distant feeling. My mind was racing. Black shadows with evil red and yellow eyes swirled around my body. Like shattering ice I felt a solid wall slam into my back. Fear over took me. My animal instincts roaring savagely inside me. I was corned I had to strike. I called out in pain as a force pushed me harder into the wall. A mangled cry that was far from human rose up in my throat. With out a single hesitation I struck out at when ever was holding me. The pressure lifted and I fell foreword.

"Takumi!" I heard a voice scream. There was another voice speaking as well. It sounded so familiar but so far away. I half expected to calm down but the fear was still with me. The black figures hung over me like vultures. When a firm hand grabbed my shoulder I screamed in fright and attacked. I didn't know what I was attacking. All that mattered was survival. My human emotions were slammed into submission by my violent animal instincts.

But even that was washed away. Everything had stopped. I was floating in a sea of blue. Then everything faded and I was reunited with my dear old friend. The endless oblivion. It's been a long time eh? Endless oblivion.

* * *

"Tell me again exactly what happened Kakuzu-san" Leader asked. He and all the others, including Yua were stuffed into the Akatsuki injury ward. Deidara was awake and sitting upright. Next to his bed in another was Takumi, fast asleep.

Kakuzu gave one glance at Takumi that almost hinted at worry. "I saw Hidan pinning her against the wall" Deidara gave a small growl. "And as I was about to intervene I noticed perspiration starting to form on Takumi. Then her eyes dilated and she attacked Hidan." A sinker from Deidara, Leader silenced him with a quick but intimidating glare. "The look in her eyes wasn't human. She seemed to respond slightly when, the girl" Kakuzu was still not convinced that Yua was indeed who she said she was. "Called her name, but it didn't last long. And when I tried to hold her down she attacked me as well, I hardened my body before hand just to be safe so no damage was done… but I had to knock her out."

"I see." Leader did glance at Takumi worried. "Where's Hidan, how was he hurt?"

"He was sent through the wall. He's fixing it right now."

"Very well then. Itachi I want you to stay in here and watch Takumi. Call me when she wakes. Itachi gave a 'hn' in response and sat down in a chair next to Takumi's bed. Everyone filled out including Yua. Deidara narrowed his eyes at the girls back. He, like Kakuzu, wasn't convinced by her either.

"You should get some rest Deidara-san." Itachi said calmly. His voice perfectly controlled and devoid of any emotion.

"Easy for you to say Uchiha." Despite his complaining Deidara laid back in his bed, his eyes droopy.

* * *

Itachi wasn't worried. Yes Takumi has been asleep for 7 hours now and hasn't stirred in the slightest. But he wasn't worried… yet. Deidara had fallen asleep about 5 hours ago.

Itachi sat as still as a statue, watching Takumi. He watched every breath she took. Inhale… exhale… inhale… exhale. Her breathing was steady and calm. Itachi traced every feature of Takumi's face in his mind. Yes he was attracted to her. Who wouldn't? She had such a warm and often playful personality. You couldn't help but like her after your first meeting. She really made things less tense between the other members. It's as if she had turned the hardened S-rank criminals of the notorious Akatsuki gang into a family, a very miss functional family but a family none the less. It made him… happy. It's like he was home again. No he can't think of them now. He has a mission. His mission comes before all else. He paused. He listened to Takumi breathing. A small smile pulled at his lips. His mission came before _almost_ everything. He sat up and lightly brushed a few strands of hair of her soft, delicate face. His fingers lingered on her smooth silky skin for a fraction of a second.

"Dream sweet dreams Takumi" He whispered before sitting slowly back down into his chair. He was going to wait patiently for her to wake. Even if he had to stay up all night or until the end of time.

* * *

Itachi: You know Sasori no one has voted for us to be with Takumi yet.

Sasori: No fair! You are so going to get votes for that last scene

Itachi: You don't know that

Sasori: It's obvious isn't it?

Itachi: (activates Sharingan)

Sasori: I'm a puppet remember? It won't work on me. (smug grim)

Itachi: (crestfallen) Dang….

Sasori; (looks at readers) Review or else I will turn you all into puppets! And vote as well! Think Sasori not Itachi, Deidara, Hidan or Leader-sama!

Me: (pops up from nowhere) don't listen to him! Vote for who ever you want! And I promise to make it up to you Sasori.

Sasori: You better.

Takumi: Again Review!


	5. A one way love

Pairing Votes: Takumi x…

Deidara: 6

Pein: 2

Hidan: 3

Itachi:1

* * *

**Disclaimer**: No matter how much I wish I did I do not own naruto.

* * *

This is that last chapter for pairing votes for Takumi! Vote now! It's your last chance!

Me: (reading reviews) yeah I agree with you sunshineemomix.

Takumi: ? You agree with whom?

Me: A devoted reader of the story.

Takumi: Ahh, where's the script?

Me: Here (hands script)

Takumi: (reads) this chapter… is all about-

Me: Ssh! The readers have yet to read it!

Takumi: What ever. I'm leavening.

Me: Why?

Takumi: CUZ I'M BARELY IN THIS CHAPTER!

Me: Fine… Silly OC, no respect for her creator at all! I have such a thankless job! Taking care of her, neutering her, throwing her into life treating situations and do I get a single thank you? No! NEVER! Whatever happened to respect your writer?

* * *

Yoruai was sitting next to a warm fire at the base of large, aged tree in a forest not to far from the Akatsuki's base. The distinct smell of salt hung in the air. He stared at his plain soup.

"Can't you make anything… oh I don't know. Tasty?" With disgust on his face he tossed his bowl into the forest shrubbery.

"Hey!" Yelled a teen sitting on the other side of the fire. "I worked hard on that!" The teen was 6 feet tall with a lanky build. His bright orange eyes flashed at Yoruai. He pushed his long blue-green hair of his round face. "No respect." He muttered.

"Oh can it Shin-Fyu!" Shin-Fyu scowled.

"You know, you could treat me a little nicer considering what I do for you." Yoruai made no response to this. Instead he stared into the fire. Lost in his own thoughts. Shin-Fyu watched him with mild interest. He just didn't understand how he could be all beeyochy one moment and perfectly calm the next.

"Has Usotsuke called in?" The black haired man asked. He looked Shin-Fyu directly in the eye. Shin-Fyu half-smiled.

"She has. She has the targets trust but the Akatsuki are still wary of her." Yoruai slowly nodded his head.

"I expected as much, but as long as she has Takumi's trust they don't matter. Any new visions lately Shin-Fyu?"

"One." Shin-Fyu's vibrant orange eyes glazed over, as if in a trance. In a slow monotone voice he said. "A storm of great velocity is coming from beyond the horizon. I see Takumi standing at the heart of it all. I can see figures directly behind her, protecting her. I see you separating them. They yell out in rage. The storm is gone and it leaves a trail of bitter resentment behind it. The two figures are on their knees. They are crying out in mental anguish. You are standing above them. Victorious." His eyes returned to normal. He looked away from Yoruai. The man smiled.

"Good." He whispered. "Shin-Fyu." He added. "I really am thankful for your ability to see the future." He stood up and walked out of the fires light. "Keep me posted if you see anything different."

"Don't be out for too long Yoruai." Shin-Fyu sighed. He really couldn't understand him sometimes.

* * *

Yoruai ran through the forest. Yes tree jumping was faster but he liked to feel his feet pound the hard ground, like the steady beat of a drum. He was following the rich smell of salty spray. Even though it was dark the moon lit the night setting like a silvery blue paper lantern. He skidded to a stop just before the edge of the cliff. The Akatsuki's base was half a mile to the east. He resisted the urge to go and "visit" _her_. But he couldn't jeopardize all his hard work for a whim. He almost laughed out loud when he felt a familiar presence come up from behind him.

"Are you sure you can be here Usotsuke?" He turned around and stared smugly at the girl hiding half way behind a tree.

"Yoruai-sama!" She breathed, her heart beating faster. Oh how she loved him. Even though he dose not return her love.

"Are you sure you can be here?" He repeated.

She nodded her head vigorously. "They're all asleep."

"You never know" He cautioned. Yua took a quick step towards him.

"But Yoruai!" She cried. She lifted her head and closed her eyes. She braced herself for the sharp sensation of pain as her body turned into a cloudy liquid blue mass. The mass shifted, growing in the form of a girl a little taller than Yua. The blue mass disappeared showing Usotsuke's true form. She had rich, exotic dark skin. Her hair was down to her shoulders and was fiery red with long bangs covering her forehead. Her left eye was the color of pure gold and the other was as blue as a sunny afternoon sky.

* * *

"Leader" Zetsu came out of the livingroom floor. Everyone was there, even Deidara and Takumi who were alowed out of bed.

"What is it Zetsu?" Leader asked.

"There are two intruders about a mile way from here. One of their name is Yoruai I belive." Takumi gasped. Fear overcame her. She instanly fell into a voilent fit. Kakuzu and Kismae quickly restrained her.

"Takumi!" Deidara yelled. He treid to get up from his position on the couch but ended up on the ground cluching his head. Takumi was even worse now. She stuggled and attacked them. Leader had to knock her out.

"What is wrong with her?" Itachi asked, he carfully picked her up.

"I know what's wrong with her." A tall lanky boy with blue green hair walked from behind a door. "I snuck in here but hurry! There's no time to lose. If you help me then I will tell you the relationship between Yourai and her. Her fit stared because of him."

* * *

"Fool!" Yoruai spat at Usotsuke. In a matter of seconds he had closed the distance between them and slapped her with all his might. Usotsuke was sent to the ground. "You little beeyoch!" He kicked her without mercy. "You filth." He kicked dirt onto her face. She coward in fear of him. She has never seen him this mad before.

"Why?" She whimpered, staring up helplessly into his beautiful eyes now soaked in utter disgust.

"You disgust me." He grabbed her pale blue shirt and lifted her up and tossed her to the edge of the cliff. He stepped on her throat and pushed her crudely to the extreme edge. Her head over the steep drop. The ocean crashed loudly against the rocks below. "I only brought you because of your skill, nothing more."

"BUT WHY!" Usotsuke screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO BACK THEN? YOU SAID YOU LIKED ME!" She cried shamelessly as the memories flooded back to her like a torrent of rushing water. It was before the experiments done on her. Her hair was coarse and black. Both eyes the same color, chocolate brown. She had met him when he visited the base Orochimaru kept his future test subjects. She remembered all the conversations they had together. He told her repeatedly how nice she was, how cute she was. She fell in love with him, but he never saw her the same way. She never gave up hope though. She believed that one day he would love her. But that day never came. She went through the experiments and he never came to see her again. And when he came back and stole her from that place. It was the happiest time of her life.

"Die you twisted piece of waste." With out a hint of hesitation he kicked her over the edge. She screamed shrilly as she fell. She fell, fell beyond his line vision. Just as the darkness and the ocean swallowed her the annoying screaming stopped. Yoruai smirked at the silence. "Good riddance."

"The future has changed Yoruai" Yoruai wheeled around. Shin-Fyu was leaning against a thick tree trunk. He smiled smugly.

"I imagine that it has. Tell me what you see." Shin-Fyu sighed and straightened himself. Yoruai cursed when three figures jumped out from behind the trees and grab him. He cursed again when he saw their faces. They were Hidan, Kisame and Itachi. Shin-Fyu slowly stepped towards him. When they stood face to face the lanky teen glared calmly into his feral face.

"I see your death."

Yoruai howled in rage. The three Akatsuki tightened their grips on him but it was all in vain. His body burst into bright flames. They quickly let go and jumped back least they be burned by the fire. When the flames disappeared Yoruai was gone. Not a trace of him anywhere. Shortly after his disappearance one of Deidara's clay birds flew down with Usotsuke lying passed out on its back.

"We should get her treated." Shin-Fyu whispered to Itachi. The Uchiha nodded.

"Yes and you have a promise to fulfill."

"I know."

* * *

Back at the base everyone was gatherd into the living room minus Takumi. The Akatsuki were watching Shin-Fyu expectantly.

"A promise is a promise I guess." He said out loud. He mumbled to himself the whole way back to the base and as the members gathered into the room. "I guess I should give you some back story and to answer your question Deidara-san I will get to that at the end. There are some things that you must know first." Deidara gaped at the scrawny boy. He had answered his question before he even said it.

"First off I'm physic, meaning I can see the future and read minds to a certain degree." They started disbelievingly at him but he ignored it and continued.

"Me and Usotsuke, the girl you all just saved, were one of Orochimaru's experiments. The lucky successful ones. Yoruai." The entire room tensed at him name. "Worked for Orochimaru as a tester of sorts. He would examine us experiments and deem them good or bad. He also chooses the people to be the next subjects for experiments. He was pretty trusted. He respected Orochimaru greatly but when he was rejected from being the "tester" for the Alpha 1 project. Well he was pretty ticked. So he took his revenge. Now I just heard this, what happened between him and Alpha 1 or Takumi as you like to call her, but the source couldn't be beat."

"Just hurry up and tell us. No more beating around the bush." Leader ordered. Shin-Fyu laughed quietly.

"It may not be important now but it becomes pretty vital later." His face turned serious again. "I heard that Yoruai raped Takumi." His voice was even and did not falter, stumbled or hesitate in the slightest. It was almost robotic.

"THAT (BLEEP) DID WHAT?" Hidan yelled, reaching to strangle Shin-Fyu but Kakuzu held him back. "HE'S LYING! HE HAS TO BE!" Everyone wanted desperately for it not to be true. Deidara and leader's faces looked torn between rage and shock. Kisame and Sasori looked shocked. Even the stoic Itachi had trouble keeping his face straight. Kakuzu was the only one who seemed to have some control over his feelings. It wasn't that he didn't care, in reality he was just as shocked and angry as the others but he knew showing emotion would only make things even worse.

"THAT DASTERED NEEDS TO DIE!" The violent white haired male struggled in Kakuzu's firm grip. Leader recovered his composure and yelled at everybody to calm down. When things finally cooled down to the point that the room felt like someone had just shot their dog and laughed in their face about it leader spoke.

"Who was your source?" He asked Shin-Fyu.

"The snake's right hand man, Kabuto."

* * *

Me: DUN DUN DUNNN!How will Takumi react to the Akatsuki knowing what happened to her? What will happen when Usotsuke wakes up?

Takumi: (walks into room) so what did I miss?

Me: (looks away) I'm not talking to you

Takumi: (rolls eyes) Whatever

Me: YOU WILL NOT TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME YOUNG LADY!

Takumi: (shocked) What the heck! (Angry) Who do you think you are? My mother?

Me: Well I am! In a sense!

Takumi: Whatever (rolls eyes again) the next chapter will answer all questions you may have. Review or else they shall forever remind unanswered.

Me: (cries into Deidara and Hidan's shoulders) Why must she be going through the rebellious OC stage? (Cries louder) WHHY! I LOVE YOU TAKUMI!

Hidan, Deidara and Takumi: -.-' VOTE PLEASE!


	6. I am your enemy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Me: I finally figured out how I'm going to take this story!

Takumi: Yays! (Grabs notes) (Reads)

Deidara: What's gonna happen?

Takumi: well here are the official votes! Yes that's right! Voteing is OVER! (punches air)

Takumi x …

Deidara: 7

Hidan: 6

Pein: 2

Itachi: 1

Everyone else: Nadda zip zero.

Me: Wow Deidara wins by a margin.

Hidan: I DEMAND A RE-COUNT!

Deidara: No way! I won fair and square!

Pein: I got two votes? Heh at least I got more votes than Itachi.

Me: Not really. Your second vote was my vote.

Pein: ….

Itachi: …

Kisame: ( sulking in emo corner) Why didn't anybody vote for me? I taught her how to cook!

Kakuzu: Meh who cares….

Sasori: …

Tobi; TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Zetsu: They might not act like it but they all care deep down. **They should just confront their feelings.** Yeah**. I'm hungry**. Me too. Vegas again? **You bet**. What. **Happens**. In. **Vegas**. Stays. **In**. _Vegas_.

Me: -.-' let's just get this story roll'en.

* * *

Chapter 6: I am your enemy

* * *

Pein paced back and forth in his office. He was slowly piecing the whole story together.

Apparently Takumi and that _man,_ he refused to say his name, had a past. Either before they found her or when Orochimaru had captured her.

"Dangit." He cursed Shin-Fyu who refused to tell them anymore more that night. He ignored their pleas, threats, you name it. He sighed. "I need to focus."

Shin-Fyu and that girl were experiments made by Orochimaru. He stole them from a base somewhere and made them help him. That would explain what Shin-Fyu would rat on him so easily. He came to us when he tried to kill the girl. He hated how he was treating her. He probably cares about the girl. Probably because she is like him. He most doubted hated _him_, one of Orochimaru's favorites.

Someone banged on the thick wooden door..

"What is it?" He snapped. "I told you pieces of (bleep) to leave me alone!"

"Tobi is s-sorry!" came Tobi's shocked voice through the door. "B-but Zetsu-san sent Tobi to get leader-sama! Takumi-chan is awake!"

Relief flooded through leader, his mouth twitched into a crooked smile. Not wasting a second he opened his door and walked briskly down the hallway to the emergency ward. Tobi pattering behind him in step.

* * *

I feel like crap. No I feel worse than crap. I feel like I was just put into a blender set to "mince". I was lying on my back on a soft bed.

'I'm probably in the emergency ward' I thought. My hand felt like a dead weight when I lifted it to rub my aching head. I tried to remember how I got here but ended up with one huge blank.

'_Ok Takumi just calm down and think. It was night. You were with everyone in the room. Zetsu-san came in and…. Yep total blank. I wonder if the others are all right.'_

With a twinge of pain I remembered the previous two times this had happened. Both Deidara and Hidan ended up getting hurt.

'_I really hope everyone is ok.'_

"Takumi!"

'_Leader?' _I recognized his voice anywhere.

"Are you alright?" I felt a warm hand rest on my arm. With effort I opened my eyes and saw Leaders face just inches from my own. If I had the energy I would have blushed right on the spot. He noticed my discomfort and pulled back a bit.

"I-" I started to speak

"Shush." He held a strong, rough finger to my lips. "You shouldn't try to speak."

'_Oh okay, then why are we playing 20 questions?_' I thought snappily. Yeah that was kinda mean but hey! I can't remember anything at all from last night, have a MAJOR headache and just feel plain old feel crappy. Yeah you would be a little grumpy too!

"Takumi… no I'll wait until you get better." His eyes were filled with worry. It felt odd to see him like this.

I felt him stiffen when I carefully lifted my hand to his face. My small hands brushing his skin before falling back down. I smiled warmly at him. I didn't like it when people worried about me too much.

"Of course." He sighed. "You are going to be just fine." He stood up and turned to leave. He paused for a moment. The room silent. He whipped back around and pecked me on the cheek. This time I really did blush. He flashed a quick smile at me, turned around and left the room. The door closed with a silent click.

'_WHAT THE HECK!'_ I shouted mentally. '_AM I THEIR PLAY THING OR SOMETHING? I MEAN I'VE BEEN KISSED BY THREE OF THE AKATSUKI!'_

My mind was a whirlwind of activity. Am I a guy magnet or something? Is there something about me that just can't keep the guys away? Well Howdy doo my insane luck! I'm a friggen guy magnet! What's next? There all gonna line up at the kissing booth? I should charge them then. 500 ryu per kiss. I bet I could get some real money doing that. Kakuzu is such a cheap scape! I get paid less than minimum wage! Only 100 ryu a week! (Note: 100 ryu is about 1.50 in US dollars.)

I didn't have too much time longer to pounder this ludicrous thought when Tobi came bounding into the room.

"Tobi is sooooo sorry that Tobi couldn't visit Ta-chan sooner! Leader told Tobi that he wanted to speak with Ta-chan alone! Tobi had t obey since Tobi is a good boy!

The hyperness… was just too much. I tried to shield my eyes from the happy energy Tobi was radiating.

"T-Tobi-kun…"

"Oh don't speak!" He came bounding up to the bed side. His head resting on my stomach. Needless to say I blushed again.

'_Okay… time to brush up on my charades skills.'_ I pointed to my stomach with one hand and pointed the other at my mouth. Tobi's face lit up. Guess he got the message.

"ooh! Ta-chan wants a message!"

'_Or not.'_ I sweat dropped.

"F-food" I whispered.

"ooh Tobi understands now! Tobi will bring Ta-chan delicious food!"

I sighed with relief as I saw Tobi's back disappear behind the door

Okay I lied. I wasn't hungry at all but I wanted some quiet time. I was extremely tired.

In total, well almost total, bliss I sunk down into my soft and fluffy bed. Pulled the pure white sheets to my nose and drifted off to la la land.

Hi la la land. I like you more than endless oblivion.

* * *

The ten Akatsuki members were gathered in the meeting room. Deidara had made a full recovery and was stretching his sore limbs.

"Man it feels good to be out of bed, un." The blonde stated happily.

"Well its good that you're fully recovered Deidara." Leader stood up from his chair, slamming his fists down on the smooth, polished wood table. "But we have more important things to focus on. First and foremost." He began. "Is Takumi's strange behavior." A few heads nodded around the room. "The problem is obviously related to her past. We have two options. We could either infiltrate one of Orochimaru's bases or… we go after _that man_."

Everyone in the room knew who "that man' was. The room's atmosphere instantly changed.

"Judging by the looks on all of your faces you want to go after _him_." He didn't need their words to confirm it. As he said their faced showed immense determination.

'_Look at us._' Leader thought scanning their faces. _'A group of S-rank criminals caught up head of heels over a girl._'

"What do you suggest we do?" Tobi piped in. His sugar coated voice now bland of any emotion.

"Let's split into four groups." Pein already had a plan. What kind of leader would he be if he couldn't form a strategy in a manner of minutes? "Deidara and Kisame will search the west and the ocean. Hidan and Kakuzu will go north up along the coast line. Itachi and Sasori will go south and Zetsu you will cover the east."

"What about me?" Tobi cocked his head to the side, a part of his unruly black hair covering a section if his mask.

"Tobi you are to stay here with me. I still do not trust those two that were in liege with _him_. Prepare and get whatever you may think you will need and set out immediately."

Chair legs scuffed the floor as they got up, eager to go after _him_.

"Oh and one more thing." Leader said, halting their actions. "Konan is coming back from her mission in about five days."

* * *

I nibbled contentedly on the muffin Tobi had given me. Though I am still mad at him for shacking me out of the lovely dream I was having.

I had dreamt that I was the queen of pudding and had a palace made out of chocolate chip cookies and hot fudge with rainbow sprinkles. Yes it twas a lovely dream. Made me very hungry though.

Okay, let me let you in a secret…. I snuck out of my room. You see when Tobi gave me my beloved seaweed flavored muffin he immediately charged out of the room yelling about a meeting.

_First off… WHY THE HECK WASN'T I ALOWLED TO GO? I'M A MEMBER TOO! Sorta…. Not really but I soon will be!_

_Okay second thing… I just ate the last moist crumb of my muffin. I morn for Mr. Muffin that now sits in my stomach. I only wish that we could have enjoyed more precious memories with each other. _

"Takumi…"

_Okay third thing… oh gosh I forgot…_

"Takumi"

_I think that it was about dinner for tonight…_

"Takumi!"

_Or was it about where-_

"TAKUMI!"

I screamed as a small hand shock my shoulder. I twirled around to come face to face with-!

* * *

Me: (sips tea at the kitchen table in the hideout) Hello I would like to apologize for this short inconvenience. You see… (Shifty eyes) Takumi forgot her lines right at that part and made a bunch of stuff up so right now Kakuzu is editing it all out. Of course I could do it but I feel lazy as of right now.

Takumi: (walks in) Why do I have such a lazy Creator?

Me: ( D: ) Takumi-hime! I told you to call me mom!

Takumi: ( D8 ) No! Creator is just fine!

Me: ( runs away crying)

Kakuzu: Hey I- WHAT THE FRIGGEN HECK!

Me: (hugging Kakuzu while crying into his chest) TAKUMI YOU ARE SO MEAN TO YOUR MOTHER! I SHOULD GROUND YOU! BUT! (Sniffs and starts wailing even more) I LOOOOOOOVES YOUS!

Takumi: (slowly edges away)

Kakuzu: (thinking) I don't blame you Takumi-chan. (hands Me edited story)

Me: (instantly stops crying) Ok back to the story!

* * *

I twirled around to come face to face with Itachi!

"I-Ita-!!" I was cut of by the force of Itachi's warm lips on my own. He pushed me gently against hallway wall. His hands rubbing up and down my sides.

It stated to happen again. The mad rush of thoughts and emotion. My head spinning, faster and faster. I was about to lose it when Itachi was suddenly forced off me. My eyes widened as Deidara's strong arms pulled me behind him. Itachi lay on the floor. Blood dripping from his nose.

"What the heck, un?" Deidara growled. I think he was mad, but I couldn't tell. My head was still spinning. My hands clasped around my stomach as a sick feeling rose up inside me.

"No Deidara, what are you doing?" Itachi slowly stood up from the floor. He wiped the blood from his nose with the sleeve of his cloak.

"I asked you first, yeah!"

Oh dear pie. My mind was slowly calming down. I had a better grip on my thoughts and emotions.

Itachi said nothing to the blonde bomber. For a moment they just stayed like that. Glaring death upon each other. And just as I though things were gong to settle down Deidara surged foreword, his hand pulled back into a fist.

A sickening 'crunch' could be heard through out the hallway as Deidara's fist made contact with Itachi's nose. The force of the blow sent the Uchiha into the wall. Deidara took his chance and attacked him again and again. Each blow either aimed at his face for his gut.

'_Why didn't he activate his Sharingan and dodge?'_ I thought. _'Why the heck are they doing this?_

I couldn't take it any more. Faster that you can even begin to blink I ran forward, grabbing Deidara by the back of his black shirt and through him all the way down the hall.

80 feet, new record. I guess the saying "I trust you as far as I could throw you" has no meaning for me.

"You're acting like a friggen five year old!" I yelled at him down the hall. I'm sure that the entire base heard that.

My super hearing heard every word that Deidara said. No normal human would have been able to hear him.

"But that jerk was kissing you!"

"I can understand stopping him but beating the living daylights out of him?!" I think the earth shock as I yelled but I was too mad to really notice.

"But-!"

"No butts you (bleep) hole! Did you even once think about my feelings?"

Not only could I hear the small gasp come from him but I also saw the hurt expression on his face. Cursing as I felt the tears well up in my eyes I did what any sane person would have done.

I ran like I was being chased by the grim reaper himself. _But where do I go? Who could I possibly go to? Who? That's it!_ I would have slapped myself I wasn't running. _Yua!_

I ran with all my might down the winding hallways. With little effort I found my room and pulled the door wide open.

"Yua!" I cried desperately. "Yua?" I called again. I didn't see her anywhere. Nor did I sense her presence.

My instincts reacted faster than my head. I turned and continued running. Leaving my door wide open. _Where is she? Where?_

Subconsciously my body was pulled across the base to some unknown place. I slowed to a stop in front of a thick steel door. I didn't know what it lead to but something in side me told me it was the right place to be.

My slender fingers curled around the cold metal. I twitched as two loud creaks emitted from it as I turned the handle.

* * *

"What heck happened here?" Leader snapped at a bruised Deidara and a bloody nosed Itachi, standing side by side on the hallway.

"Nothing, yeah." Deidara refused to look anyone in the face. Everyone had come running at Takumi's shouts. Leaders face contorted into rage.

"It didn't sound like nothing." He hissed. "Listen, I will find out what happened here sooner or later and if I have too find from anyone else's mouth beside your own and I do not like what I hear… There will be serious consequences for the both of you."

The tone in leader's voice was definite. Cold and menacing at the same time.

"I kissed Takumi and Deidara didn't like it so he pushed me off her. Then attacked me with no provocation." Itachi's words were evenly spaced and clearly pronunciated. He said it so clearly that there was no way they could he misheard him.

"Itachi did what?" Kisame was beyond stunned. His shock could not be put into words.

Leader's jaw clenched. His eyes as cold as ever. "I'm changing the teams." He announced. "Itachi and Deidara are going south and Kisame and Sasori are taking the west."

No one said anything. Deidara spat at the ground near Itachi's feet before pushing past Hidan and Kakuzu.

* * *

"Oh it's you."

'_Who me?'_ I thought, looking to my left then right and a quickly glance behind. _'Well duh Sherlock! Who else is standing n the door way!'_

"D-do I know you?" I asked taking a step into the room. Letting the door close. Looking around for the speaker.

"wait don't!-" shouted a girl from a bed in the corner of the room. The thick metal door clanged shut. "Let the door shut. It looks automaticaly" She finished.

'_Yeah… who is this girl?'_ I examined her crestfallen face. I've never seen someone with skin like hers. It was a dark rich brown color. '

'_Almost like chocolate… oh pie I'm hungry. Wait are her eyes two different colors? They are.'_

Curious I took a step forward. Her head snapped around to glare at me. Her fiery red hair in a tangled mess around her face.

"Thanks a lot!" She snapped. I shank back a bit. "Now we're both stuck in here!" Who was this girl?

"Have we met before?" I asked. I honestly don't remember this girl being here. Or any where.

"Yeah." She radiated an aura of pure rage. For a moment fear gripped me but I kept my wits about me.

"H-have I done something to you?"

"Yes." Her hands clutched the bed sheets until they turned white. "You stole the love of my life away from me."

'_I did what?'_ I merely stood there as she glared at me. '_Oh pie what do I do now? I don't know how to handle this… I got it!_

"I don't know what to say or how to help you! I don't even know what you're talking about!" I said weekly, my voice faltering. "But my friend Yua can! Soon we'll have this whole thing smo-"

"SHUT UP!" She shrieked at me. "THERE IS NO YUA!"

"What are you talking about?" I didn't understand. "Of course Yua exists, she made me pancakes and-"

"SHUT UP YOU SLUT!"

My eyes flashed. Already I could feel my anger rising up inside of me.

"What the heck do you know?" My hand twitched. I wanted to strangle her.

"Yua is dead." She hissed.

"No she's not!"

"Why can't you just shut up and take it like a woman you spoiled brat! Yua is dead! D-E-A-D. DEAD!

"Prove it!" I yelled at her, taking a step forward. My head was throbbing painfully. My anger surged through me, making me quiver.

Oh how I wished I never said those words. My eyes widened as her body turned from head to toe into a cloudy blue liquid mass and morph into Yua.

"I was Yua. Yoruai ordered me to pretend to be her. To be that little whore."

I was chocking on my own rage and shock. My body crouched, ready to kill her. How dare she call Yua that! And it would be so easy to. One step, a flick of my wrist and she would be deader than a door nail.

But when I saw the tears stream down her face I hesitated. As I watched her cry her heart out I lost the will to kill her. Pain and sympathy smothered my rage and instinctively I embraced her.

The action surprised her as much as it did me. I did the only thing I could do and that was speak my heart.

"A-as I said before. I have almost no experience for things like this but… if you want I'll listen. So please… I will listen. I will listen and cry with you. And I will hold you."

"Why?" She hiccupped. "I am your enemy. I worked for Yoruai."

"Before… when I got my memories back two years ago… I… I wanted no more than someone to unleash all of my feelings onto. Someone who would listen to me. Someone who would cry with me. Someone who would hold onto me. I- I know how you feel.

She sobbed for hours. And held her. It didn't ever cross my mind that she worked for the man that nearly raped me. All that mattered was her. I've felt what she's feeling right now. I vowed on the spot that I didn't want anyone, not even her, to feel that way, ever.

Her sobs quieted down to soft sniffles, but I still held her in that tight embrace. Her face was buried into my shoulder.

"I…" She mumbled between sniffs. "I was wrong about you."

* * *

Me: (holding a box of tissues while crying) (sniff) So… so… so

Takumi: Beautiful?

Me: SO YOUTHFUL!

Takumi: WHAT?!

Me(?): (pulls of mask and costume for reveling Guy-sensei)

Takumi: CREATOR!

Gai: THAT WAS THE MOST YOUTHFUL THING I HAVE EVER LAID MY EYES UPON!

Takumi: (calling for the others)

Gai: I AM TRULY MOVED TO TEARS!

Akatsuki: You called Taku- (sees Gai) WHAT THE HECK!

Gai: (dose the nice guy pose) that was a most youthful performance!

Takumi: Who the heck is he?!

Itachi: Maito Gai

Takumi: Who?

Gai: Lee!

Lee (appearing out of nowhere) Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

**One hour later**

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei! (They embrace and a sunset and splashing water suddenly appear. Even though it's 10 in the morning.)

Everyone present: O.o

Gai; (to reader) Reviews are youthful!

Lee: (punches air) Yosh! Review to be as youthful as Gai-sensei! Or else you will wake up one morning wearing a green spandex suit that is permanently attached to your body via jutsu!

Takumi: What the FUDGE MUFFIN?!


	7. Takumi's Christmas Shopping Adventure!

Update! Hello everyone! I have been working on my profile and have made a few updates to it. first of all all mys tories, their pairings, sumaryies and times of update (not exact date) Also I have added another thing. There is a small excerpt from the story now included.

Now for the biggest update so far! I am working on a Talk to Tally Mai option. I have been singing up to various chatting or blog sites so that you the read is you so wish could chat with me. Also could someone tell what what a blog is? I have an idea but I'm not entirely sure. So if you are member of a chatting site that I'm not apart of then tell me and I will sing up! I'm trying to join up with as many sites as possible.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own Takumi, Yua, Usotsuke, Yoruai and Shin-Fyu.

* * *

Akatsuki and Takumi were sitting in the living room.

Shin-Fyu: (walks in) you got update (points at the coffee table just as a pile of papers appears on it) Read the announcement first. (Leaves)

Takumi: O.o …. Okay (grabs script) Ahem… Thank you all who read and love this story. Thank you again for everyone that voted for a favorite pairing. As I probably said before the official pairing is now Deidara x OC (AKA Takumi)

Deidara: yes! (Punches air)

Hidan: I still think you counted wrong.

Itachi: live with it.

Takumi: Also I am very sorry that I had not updated in a while. I hope this chapter will be fun for all… Why doesn't she just do this herself? (Angry) WHY DOSE SHE MAKE ME DO EVERYTHING!

Tobi: On with the story!

Takumi: (In full rant mode) she's such an OC dictator!

Chapter: Takumi's Christmas shopping Adventure!

* * *

Things were quiet at the Akatsuki base on December 22. It was drearily too quiet.

Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Tobi, and Zetsu were tired. Tried beyond belief. They had just spent the last three weeks scouring the countryside searching for the illusive Yoruai. Their efforts were all in vain and with heavy hearts they returned to home base.

Somehow they all ended up reaching the base at the exact same time. Formal greetings were given. They asked the each other if they had found anything. The answer was always no. A disheartening feeling sunk into the gathered Akatsuki.

"This was pointless." Kakuzu growled, barley containing his rage that he lost three weeks of time he could have spent bounty hunting.

"Shut up, yeah" Deidara mumbled. His mind was troubled and he did not want to have to deal with everyone's grumblings.

Hidan tish'ed loudly, seven sets of eyes fell upon the immortal ninja.

"Just shut the friggen heck up will you guys? I'm hungry and tired. I want to get some (bleep)in sleep and (bleep)en food before I collapse!"

Everyone's fatigue halted their thoughts of throwing Hidan off the side of the cliff.

With a slight limp they walked to the entrance, their steps heavy. They could feel their soft beds waiting eagerly for them. They could smell the food sitting in the fridge. They see the…Christmas lights? Okay what?

They were dumbstruck. The entire living room had been vamped up with green, red, orange, blue, yellow and purple lights. A large but humble tree stood dignified in the far corner next to the fireplace, when did they get that? Christmas wreaths were hung on all doorways. Their surprised was short lived for Usotsuke walked through the just mentioned door.

"Oh great" She cringed as they glared at her. "Don't get mad at me." She huffed examining all the sparkling lights. "It was her idea."

"Who's idea?" They all asked aloud. A small smirk picked at the corner of Usotsuke's lip.

"Takumi's"

_

* * *

Okay, I got the living room all set up now all I need to do is the outside. No wait...that wouldn't be a good idea. This is an evil base after all. It would shame the Akatsuki's reputation if one of their bases was covered in holiday decorations. I could still do the inside though… The meeting room is awfully drab… Oh snap! The presents! I almost forgot! _

Yep that's me alright, Takumi the ultimate being, master of things clumsy and forgetter of the most, second most important thing of Christmas. The presents.

'_Maybe Leader-nii-san will let me go into town'_ I thought quickly going through the mental checklist of the selected presents I planed to get for everyone.

I perceived foot steps running down the hall and the hasty tapping on my door. Confusion riddled me for the only other person here at the base was Usotsuke and she had left only moments ago to prepare dinner.

"Takumi!" Yelled the easily identifiable voice of Kakuzu. And boy did he sound ticked. With inhuman speed I was across my room pulling my door open.

Not only did Kakuzu sound ticked but he looked ticked as well. A rage of fury burned in his green eyes as he stared down at me.

"Takumi." He growled like a hungry lion. I gulped as I felt his aurora of rage burn even darker. "Did you decorate the base in Christmas lights?"

I inclined my head ever so slightly, fearful of his anger. Kakuzu's green eyes flashed as his fingers clenched. I could tell how hard he was struggling to remain calm and not kill me on the spot.

"And how did you get the money to pay for the lights?"

"I found them."

Disbelief and pure socked swam across his face that quickly hardened to his usual glare.

"You found them?"

"In Tobi's room."

"Why were you in Tobi's room?"

"Me and Tobi had been planning to decorate the base for Christmas."

"…"

"It was Tobi's idea."

"…"

"I forced too"

"…"

"Tobi swindled funds to buy the lights"

"Return whatever present you got Tobi. He's not going to live long enough to open it"

With that the falls nin stalked off on a hunt for Tobi. For a second I debated whether to find Tobi first and warn him or if I should stop Kakuzu.

'_I don't have time for this._' I thought in anguish. _'I have to sneak out with Uso-san and buy everyone's presents!'_

With my super speed and stealth I left my room, making sure to lock the door, and speed down the labyrinth like halls to the living room. Where I promptly tripped over Kisame's sword that was leaning against the wall to the left of the door, did three summersaults and crash into the wall opposite of the door I came out of.

Oh and did I mention the fact that everyone, minus Pein, saw the entire clumsy spectacle? No? Well now you know. Yay good old clumsy me.

Pulling myself up with as much dignity I could muster I stepped lightly and with ease to Usotsuke standing next the ladder that lead out of the base. I could hear their muffled snickers and poor attempts not to laugh.

"Shut up." I said tucking my chin against my chest. Before they could react I was already half way up the metal ladder, Usotsuke not far behind.

"Hey where are you going, un?" Deidara called out.

"Shopping!" I called back and scaled the ladder even faster.

* * *

"This is bad."

"Leavening the base from the living room with everyone watching really isn't "sneaking out unnoticed."

"It's the only was in or out, unless you wanted to scale the cliff side that is."

"We could have done it. Just walk up it like any other cliff or tree."

"It's not that easy" I sighed. "The cliff has jutsu on it that negates any chakra used to climb it. You would have of climbed it by hand with is even harder since the ocean and the wind polished the side almost entirely smooth."

"…"

"We should be getting back to our current problem" I sighed again as I watched our stalkers with my byakugan. They, the Akatsuki, had followed me and Usotsuke out of the base. Of course they were being all sneaky about it. They were sorely mistaken if they think they could go unnoticed by me, Alpha 1, the ultimate being. With five kekkie genkais and super abilities.

"We could still shop with them watching."

"No we can't. It would totally ruin the surprise."

"Then we should get rid of them." Usotsuke bared her teeth at a group of children that were staring at her like a freak in a carnival. She growled as they ran away. Under her breath she cured the little "urchins".

"I got an idea." I whispered to her, my mind working out the thee small kinks of my master plan. "it will be tough but possible."

"Tell me." She stopped and turned to face a window display belongin to a candy store. While she appeared to coveting the rainbow coloared sweets I whisper e my plan. To communicate that she understood she doubled back to way we came. Initiating step one of operation: Buy the fearsome Akatsuki Christmas presents without them knowing.

* * *

"I want to know why you idiots draged me along." Kakuzu growled his anger ebbing throughout him. His search to kill Tobi lead him to the living room were Takumi tripping on Samehada, and her sudden leave. Everyone wanted to follow them; of course they had to drag him along as well. Where was Tobi anyways? None of them had seem him the past few days.

"Because, aren't you curious at all?" Hidan remarked as he focused on Takumi and Usotsuke twenty feet in front of them. They had all performed henges and looked like normal towns people.

"Look" Itachi turned their attention to the two girls who stopped in front of a candy store.

"What are they doing, yeah" Deidara asked trying to look interested in some random object or person.

"Plotting the end of the world, buying candy of course!" Hidan smacked Deidara on the head. The blonde growled as he aimed a punch at Hidan's gut. A full-fledged flight would have broken out if Kisame and Sasori had not separated the two.

"Where did Takumi go?" Itachi's observation instantly captured their attentions as seven sets of eyes fixed the spot that Takumi had previously occupied. Even the slut what's her name was gone as well.

"Excuse me." Said a young girl with tan skin and brown hair as she gently pushed past the disguised criminals.

They paid her no attention little knowing that it was Usotsuke in disguise.

'That was easy' Usotsuke thought as she quickly dodged behind a stopped cart, hidden from wary eyes. She transformed once again into a rambunctious looking boy with messy black hair.

Usotsuke smiled to herself as she watched the lame excuse for criminals panic.

'_It's your own fault for taking your eyes off us'_ she thought smugly. Everything was going to Takumi's plan. It was quite a good plan too.

Usotsuke hid her chakra as the Akatsuki bickered amongst themselves. They raised their voices at one another but she was too far to distinguish words.

Slowly at the prodding's of Sasori, Kakuzu and Kisame, Deidara and Hidan calmed down and looked at Itachi whose eyes were closed in deep thought.

His pupils were nothing but a sliver of red and black between his eye lids as he spoke. Again Usotsuke was too far away to hear them.

Kisame Hidan and Kakuzu stood off to one side while Sasori, Deidara and Itachi stood to a few feet away. Usotsuke swore under her breath as she caught on to their plans. They were going too spilt up.

This wasn't a set back. In fact Takumi said that they might do it. It only made things harder for her. With another curse her hands slid into the needed hand sing for her jutsu. Her body morphed into silver-blue liquid before slitting off and reforming. One in the same guise as before while the other was a little girl with dirty blonde hair and an equally dirty dress.

The Akatsuki set off in different directions. Staying in their groups of three, minus Zetsu who said he would watch the perimeter of the village. She didn't have to worry about this yet. Her focus was on the six Akatsuki. With a huff her first self, the boy, quietly followed the first group of Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu while her other self, the girl, followed the rest, Deidara, Itachi and Sasori.

* * *

I am such a genius. A brilliant genius!

I usually hated the fact that I had Orochimaru's DNA in my but today I didn't mind so much. One of Orochimaru's abilities that I inherited was his knack for disguises. The flawless mask that stretched tight across my real face felt slimy and made my skin crawl but I was going to have to put up with it. With a satisfied smirk I ran another examination of the light blue blouse and airy tan pants I was wearing. When the Akatsuki were distracted and Uso-chan was getting in place I had snuck down an alley. In less than 3 second I had changed my clothes and put the mask and wig on and hid my other clothes underneath the cleanest dumpster I could find.

'_I hope the smell will wash out'_

With a heavy sigh I cast away all of the disheartening thoughts running mad circles in my head and I turned optically to happier subjects.

Like Christmas shopping.

I entered store after store. And with every store I was greeted with blasts of red and green with gold trimmings. Wreaths hung on every door and in every display. I paused in my quest, tightening my grip on the few bags of good I had already bought, to stare at a girls clothing store.

'_So many cute outfits'_ the place green Hoddle with white feather patterning on the bottom right corner caught my eye the most. As did the matching blue jeans with more feather patterns from the bottom hemp up to mid thigh.

'_So cute… no! I only have enough money to buy my gifts for everyone!'_

With one last covetous look at the Hoddle I tore myself away from the chic store and marched with a forced determined get to my next destination.

* * *

'_Ugh… I hate being in two places at once.'_

Usotsuke watched the two groups her vision constantly shifting from one group to the other. They were through in their search. Twice they passed right by Takumi but never caught on to her disguise. '

Takumi is such a good actress.' She thought as Kisame gave and elderly store owner Takumi's description. Frustration was vivid across his blue skinned face as the poor elderly lady, who was partially depth, struggled to hear what he had to say.

Usotsuke in the form of a young boy stiffened as Takumi once again walked right past the three Akatsuki.

'_We're fine'_ Usotsuke reassured herself. Takumi pasted in front of the before. Nothing new. _'Wait a sec…'_ Usotsuke watching in rising anticipation as Kisame called after Takumi. '_Did he?... No he didn't. He's giving her Takumi's description'_ Usotsuke couldn't relax. Takumi was doing well. Her act was flawless.

When she denied ever seeing someone match Takumi's description Kisame sighed and turned back to the others. She was home free. All she had to do now was walk away and all is good.

Then why is she walking right back towards them? And is she chatting pleasantly with them?

'_WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH AN IDEIOT TAKUMI!_' Usotsuke screamed in mental anguish as Takumi chatted with the trio. Gritting her teeth she slowly crept foreword from around an alley corner. Keeping to the shadows she approached them ever so slightly.

Dread filled her stomach as she saw a sudden shift in atmosphere. Takumi was starting to panic. Kisame's eyes widened with ferocious speed he lunged forward and grabbed for her arm. Takumi mouthed a foul curse then…nothing. All around Usotsuke was blank.

"What the crap" She cursed abandoning her hiding spot and dashing to Takumi's last location.

Slowly the black faded into normal life. The busy streets filled with ghostly specters and buildings that fazed into clarity. She rubbed her eyes to help restore her vision. It didn't do much but reduce the black spots that clung to the sky.

"It's her" Remarked the familiar voice from behind her. The gruff voice of Kisame.

She turned around to meet face to face with a very ticked off Hidan. A scowl bloomed across her face as she noticed she was back in her original form.

"Well if it isn't the slut." Hidan grabbed the collar of her shirt and spat in her face. Rage radiated through her every being. Sending electric shocks down her entire length.

"Shut up you-"

"Meow"

Every head turned to see the small brown Tabby with bright green eyes place a small paw on Usotsuke leg.

"It's a cat." Kisame bent down to pet its soft head.

"Oh really?" Usotsuke mocked sarcastically. "I was under the impression that it was a bird."

"Yeah well you can-"

"Rawer!"

Kisame in his rage had clutched his hand with the cat's head still in it.

"Sorry." The shark man cooed gently as he picked the cat up tenderly in his arms.

"Wow." Hidan stared at him in amazement as he scratched behind the cat's ears. "Never though you were a cat person." Kisame merely shrugged and continued petting.

"Forget about the cat." Kakuzu snapped. "We're after Takumi remember?"

"Well we'll just kill two birds with one stone then." Kisame said. The cat in his arms jittered and wiggled slightly in his grip. It looked uncomfortable.

"How so?" Kakuzu asked curious.

"Well it is almost Christmas…"

"Oh I get it" Hidan grinned as he saw where Kisame was going. Kakuzu still seemed confused so the shark nin continued.

"And we don't have a present yet for Takumi"

"Ahh" Kakuzu understood now. "But a cat? Food costs money. Not to mention all the other things it will need.

"Aww come on Kakuzu! "For Takumi."

"Well…."

Kisame opened his mouth to persuade further but only a cry of pain escaped his lips. The cat had bit down hard in his index finger and leaped out of his arms. It screeched as a cart nearly ran over it.

Usotsuke snickered loudly as she watched the look on Kisame's hurt face.

"Guess it didn't like you eh Fish face." She sneered.

"Oh shut up." The shark man replied.

* * *

_OMG! NOOOO I DON'T WANT TO DIE! RUN, RUN, JUST KEEP RUNNING!. _

Takumi raced down the street on all fours. Yes you read that right all fours. Let's go back about 5 minuets.

5 minuets ago

'_I slipped up. Dangit! I shouldn't have talked to them further! What to do, what to do'_

I gulped as I saw Kisame's arm twitch, ready to reach out and grab me. Seconds later came the action. I had one and only one option left.

With lightning fast hand seals a created a genjutsu that would put anyone with chakra into a black void just long enough for me to escape. Just before Kisame's arm reached me the genjutsu took affect and he snapped his hand back. I vaguely heard Hidan curse and Kakuzu growl when I started the next set of seals that would perform an advanced henge. One that I would not be able to change out of for at least 5 hours. A pain but it is impossible to the difference between henge and the real deal. An ultimate transformation jutsu.

But all jutsus have a price. This one just happens to be that if each seal is not perfect then instead of turning into a person you change into…

I screamed mentally as a giant foot came down from the sky and nearly crush me. When I rolled away from it I stumbled over… my arms? Wait why do my arms feel so odd? Oh no… don't tell me… Oh crap.

You see if you don't do the hand seals perfectly then you turn into a cat. Oh snap what have I done?

Present time

A beastly screech came from my feline mouth as yet another cart tried to crush me. I made a bee line for the nearest safe-haven I spied. A tipped over barrel next to a large merchant cart.

'_Safe"_ I purred. Whew was I lucky! If I spent just another second out there I could have been a pancake kitty! Okay back to the bigger problem at hand. What to do next. Very tricky question… I try to explain…oh crap the presents! I dropped the bags when I transformed! I have to go back… yeah right back into rush hour cart traffic. Maybe I could… Ah ha!

With my feline grace I jumped on top of packing crate. I jumped from crate to crate climbing higher and higher until I was just feet below the top of a roof.

I crouched down tensing then sprung! The muscles in my legs uncoiled as I released the tension. I went flying up. The roof was mere centimeters away I stretching out my front paws to catch the sidings. But my jump was short. My claws scrapped the cold stone and I fell down again.

Instinct kicked in as I fell. I twisted my body and landed on all fours in the ground. I guess that I was going to have to try again.

I prepared for yet another jump when a feeling for foreboding washed over me. I shivered at the contact. Something was watching me.

I didn't waste a second. By smell and disturbance in the air lead me to my stalkers location. I may be a cat but I can still kick major butt.

The skin along my neck and back tingled as my fur stood on end. With my teeth bared and a look of death in my eye I hissed. Boy I had to kick butt right now.

A growl from around another barrel answered my challenge. Its ugly form-twice my size-stalked out from behind the barrel.

It was a massive black dog.

I wasn't worried. I could take one mangy mutt.

Another growl came and another dog, even bigger, approached me. Son the alley was filled with furious growls as one dog after another joined the gang.

_Oh snap. I'm going to be bloody dog food! No-_

The pack of dogs all bared their fangs as they prepared for attack.

_No. I'm not going to die a coward. I will stand my ground and fight like a cat. _

The largest of the gang lurched forward its lethal jaws spread open. One snap could crush my head in seconds. Nimbly I dogged to the side and jumped up as another god attacked. I dodged for my life. If I could I was scratch a nose or a leg. One I think I cut its throat but I could confirm it. I was too focused on surviving.

"Waz is 'oing on?" A thickly accented woman screamed from down the alley. "A fight! Why tha' poor pussy is 'eing blooded up righ' up good!" The woman stomped down the alley brandishing a wicker boom. "Shu, Shu you mange mongrels! Shu! Shu!"

With each swipe of her mighty broom a dog was flown whimpering away few with injuries. I wasn't as lucky. As the woman was chasing dogs away the leader, I assumed for it was the biggest and mangiest one of them all, struck my in the side with it's massive paw. Blood continually oozed from the open wound as the woman turned one the leader.

"Oh you poor baby." She kind woman coed. With the last of my strength I examined her. She seemed no older then 40 and was rightly plump. My strength left my as she picked me up and carried me away.

* * *

_Ow'_ was my first thought. _'Stupid mutts'_ I hissed under my breath as I opened my eyes. I was on a soft pillow set beside a large closed window.

"Ma looks!" A young boy yelled from behind me.

'_Just great'_ I sneered inwardly. _'A snot nosed brat. Just my luck.'_

"Oh look! Pussy cat is wake!"

"Waz yous gonna ha' wit it?" The boy asked.

'_Oh pie the bad grammar!'_ I pulled myself up and scratched frantically on the glass window. A few pedestrians along the sidewalk glanced at me before screaming-

"Oh how cute!"

'_This is the worst day ever.'_

* * *

"Where is Takumi?"

"I don't know"

"You do know! You were following us!"

"If I was following you guys then how would I know where Takumi is?"

"You're laying slut"

"Oh I am, am I? Yeah and since it's been decided that I'm laying then I'm also laying about following you guys so you have no reason to hold me hostage."

"How do we know you're not laying then and you're laying now?"

"You're the worst interrogator ever"

"Shut up you (bleep) (bleeping) slut!"

Hidan was making now headway with his interrogating of Usotsuke. Everyone had gathered together again and was deciding upon their new move. Deidara suggested to blow the village up but the idea was quickly shot down. They needed a plan and fast. Leader would not like it if they had let Takumi and the prisoner escape the base. No he would not like that at all."

* * *

"I'm going to kill then" Leader cursed as he searched the entire base for a living soul.

"Pein."

"What is it Konan?"

"What is it!!?" Konan the sole female Akatsuki screamed. Her purple hair falling out from the bun on her head. Days of lack of sleep and sunlight and wrecked havoc on her complexion. Bags under her eyes and constant ache in her pounding head had left her angry and vengeful.

"Konan I understand that-"

"You understand nothing!" She interjected. "For three weeks I have been locked up in a storage closet! For three weeks I was stuck in the windowless room with no reason why! Pein I want an answer and I want it now!"

Pein hung his head in shame. He wanted to tell Konan what was going on but he just couldn't risk it. Even now it was dangerous for Konan to be outside of the room. The only reason he had let her out was because Shin-Fyu was preoccupied with something else on the other side of the base.

"Konan." Pein begin very slowly. "It is vital that the enemy knows nothing about you."

"Who is this enemy?" She demanded.

"An ex-subordinate of Orochimaru.

"I see. Why is he after us?"

"He's after the member in training."

"You mean that girl I heard about?"

"She's no ordinary girl Konan. She is one of Orochimaru's experiments."

"Then why-"

"It's a long story"

"I will listen"

"Two years ago-

* * *

"So do we have a plan?" Everyone nodded even Usotsuke who was forced into the plan against her own will.

"Is till think that we should blow-"

"No!"

"Fine, un."

"Move!" The gather group seemly vanished as they started their missions, four groups of two. Each with the same goal.

Find Takumi.

* * *

'_All that money wasted'_ I sighed inside my head. It was twilight now, the night slowly slipping across the town.

I was human again thankfully. With y newly obtained opposable thumbs I opened the window and slip off into the growing night. Long shadows cast out in front of me but I wasn't afraid. I could see in the dark. I had managed to trace my steps back to where I turned into a cat. I prayed that my insane luck would help me but the chance of that happening was a million- hey my bags are still here.

"Well I be." I said aloud amazed. My bags were upright against store wall. All of its contents in place.

"I think you made a mistake my dear." A voice whispered into my ear. His hands placed upon my shoulders. "I didn't see a single present for me."

"Yoruai"

* * *

Me: Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Cliffy hanger!

Takumi: what no way! First you turn me into a cat. Then you get my beaten up by dogs and held against my own will! Now you're going to have me-

Me: Shush. Don't ruin the story!

Takumi: She's going to! (Tally duck tapes Takumi's mouth) MUFF MUFf MUFF!

Me: Review for the next chapter!


	8. Someone lost someone gained

Me: And were back! To sum everything up The Akatsuki are in frantic search for Takumi. Konan is back and Takumi is with the ever villanous Yoruai!

Takumi: You're gong to get me raped agin arn't you?

Akatsuki: (glares at me)

Me: (swaet drops) Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to read and find out... oh by the way I have the master script right here! (pulls out master script which is glowing with beams of light radiating off it.

Everyone: (stares)

Takumi: Let me see that! (grabs master script) (reads) oh...my...pie...you-

Me: Shuush! Now on with the newest chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nauro but I do own Takumi, Usotsuke, Yoruai, Shin-Fyu, Yua and my beautiful laptop which I wrote this chapter on.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**: Someone lost someone gained

* * *

No...no...NO! This is just a dream. A horrendously horrible dream! Yoruai is not standing behind me. He's not! I'm safe and sound in my bed at home. I'll wake up and laugh the whole thing off. This is not happening. It's just not happening.

"I love how you say me name." Yoruai whispered into my ear, his warm breath warming my chilled ears. The temperature had dropped 10 degrees and still falling.

The cold, his breath, his iron hard grip on my shoulder. All of it was painfully real. This is not a dream. No amount of hope could ever change that. He was really here, here to spirit me away and never let me go.

"Why..." I whispered. "Why me?"

"Because I love you." He hand slid off my shoulder, choosing instead to snake around my waist. "You will be mine Takumi. Mine and only mine."

"Dangit." I cursed. Why am I not doing anything!? Why can't I resit him? Why can't I do a darned, blasted thing!

"...Takumi...." Was I imagining things? "...Takumi....!" That voice. It felt like a bacon of light in the hard winter night.

"Tch." Yoruai chanted something under his breath, he spoke too quickly for me to comprehend.

"Takumi!" There it was again. That voice calling my name. I wasn't imagining it. I was Usotsuke, she was looking for me!

Usotsuke! Usotsuke! I anted to call back but my voice wouldn't work. I couldn't say a darned thing!

"Usotsuke" My voice barely audible

"Hmm?" Yoruai leaned in closer to me. His right cheek pressing against mine. "Is Usotsuke still with you? Shin-Fyu was supposed to kill her."

"What," I growled softly. I felt his smile as he intimately caressed me with the side of his face.

"Shin-Fyu is a very good actor. The whole him turning on me was entirely my plan. Usotsuke messes up everything so I gave her one last job. Set the stage up from Shin-Fyu to infiltrate the Akatsuki base-which he did- and kill your beloved friends along with Usotsuke."

"You dastard" My bread froze in the now freezing air.

"Glad you love me so much." He held me closer to his warm body. How I hated it, I never wanted to this close to ever. Dangit! Why did he have to show up now. For two years I enjoyed his absence, I had all but forgotten him, him and his awful presence.

"Let me go." I demanded, trying to push myself away from him. His arms locked in place, his hold firm.

"Takumi!" This time was it not only Usotsuke's voice but Deidara, Kisame and Itachi's as well.

"Pointless." Yourai said calmly but in truth he was far from calm. His whole body was tense. "Let us leave my dear Takumi. Let me take you... to paradise."

"You mean...somewhere....incredibly" Oh gosh why was it so hard to speak! "far...away from... you!" He pulled back way from me and 'slap!' My check stung painfully. He hand slapped me!

"I'll teach you some respect." He spat and then... I knew nothing more.

* * *

"Where is she?" Usotsuke said, her voice thick with panic. She sensed _him_, she didn't tell the others, they would flip she told them that Yoruai was here. She wouldn't have to if they could get to Takumi before he could.

"Let's split up." Kisame suggested.

"No!" Usotsuke panicked. They could not split up. Yoruai was smart, he would be ready to pick them off one by one. They all froze as the sound of foot steps resounded off white washed walls of small houses. The shadow of a man was stark against the white wall, tension griped them in this icy hold as the shadow grew larger and larger.

It's him. Usotsuke thought with dread. He's here and he's coming to kill us. She slowly edged away from the gathered Akatsuki-they were too focused on the approaching man to notice- and when she was out of ear shot she ran for it.

"Takumi" She whispered, Takumi had to be alright. Takumi was her friend. She never had a friend before. Not that she ever tried to be friendly. When she was still Orochimaru's precious experiment she lived in a locked cell. She was born in that cold dark cell and grew up in that cell. Never seeing the light of day and slept at night, her lullaby the torturous screaming of on going experiments or dieing mutants. When Yoruai came, he gave her hope. He showed her the world, he took her outside. He gave her the gift of basking in the sun, even if it was for a few blissful moments.

That's just it, Yoruai isn't nice. He doesn't show you the world to be kind. He shows you these things only to take them away. He lives off others pain, their misery. He thrives off it. He did it to her and now he has his eyes on Takumi.

"No!" She screamed into the night, her call of protest hear throughout the town. "NO!"

* * *

The Akatsuki never noticed Usotsuke's departure. They were watching the growing shadow before them. They held their breath as the figure came around the corner.

"Yo," It was Shin-Fyu. "What's up guys?"

"why are you here?" Kakuzu questioned. The falls ninja did not understand. He had put a special barrier on the door to the boys room that alerted them if he tried to leave.

"Following orders" The odd boy said calmly as he stepped closer. His orange eyes blazing like fire.

"Who's orders." Kakuzu pried.

Shin-Fyu said nothing, stepping closer to them, step by step. When he did speak it was in a bland and monotone voice. "Yoruai's."

Faster then they expected his attack came. Kunais whipped around them like a tornado. His wry body twisted away from their counter attacks, Kunai's rained down upon them. The open space of the street gave them no relief.

"You may or may not have guessed what my jutsu is." Shin-Fyu watched from a safe distance as the Akatsuki were bearded with by hundreds of kunai. "I can control any metal that was molded by my chakra. I direct every move they make and do not think that you could dodge my kunai forever. Truthfully I am just playing with you guys right now."

"Playing with us?" Kisame growled, knocking aside a mass of kunai with a sweep of his mighty sword.

"I can see the future remember? I will see every action you make before you even think about making it."

"Well crap." another swing of Samehada brought down another pack of kunais. The Akatsuki weren't doing good at all. There cloaks were torn to shreds, barely clinging to their skin. When they lost the protection of their clocks their skin soon became armed with deep bloody cuts.

"Yoruai has ordered me to kill you all," Shin-Fyu's hands made the hand sign of the tiger. "And when I'm done with you I will kill Usotsuke then your leader."

"Are you forgetting someone?"

Shin-Fyu's eyes widened as a new fighter came into the fray. A swarm of paper cranes caught the kunai mid air and hurled them right back at Shin-Fyu.

The boy scowled and tried to re-ain control of his kunai. The cranes exploded, leaving nothing more than like lumps of scalding hot metal of the once deadly kunais.

"Who!?" Shin-Fyu pulled five more kunais from the pouch on his leg. The kunai's hung mid air, poised in different directions.

More paper creations, variating from birds, to fogs, to mini paper people. The animated paper charged Shin-Fyu smothering him, he tried to throw of the paper, crush it under his feet but legion more came, over taking him.

"How!" He struggled fruitlessly as the paper beings unfolded and came back together as a taunt paper rope. "How did I not see this?"

"Because you have to see a person or have seen someone to tell their future." A storm of fluttering paper filled everyones vision as the paper mass folded into the a human woman.

"Konan!" Everyone said amazed.

"You guys are as helpful as ever." She said to them, her nose turned up at their badly ripped bodies. "Come on, kill this guy and let's go."

"Wait a sec Konan!' Deidara took several steps forward as the others binded Shin-Fyu/ "What about Takumi!"

Konan stared at him passively. "I found her but it was to late."

"What do you mean, un?" Deidara's deep blue eyes meet Konan's dark gray ones. The contact its self told Deidara everything but he wouldn't believe it.

"That man... Yoruai I believe Pein called him, had teloported away with her in tow."

None of them spoke, even Shin-Fyu was silent, until his bright orange eyes blazed brightly

"H-he l-left?" The boy stuttered, a fit of laughter over took him, his calm demeanor replaced by mad insanity. "H-HE LEFT ME?! ME? HIS LOYAL SERVANT! HE-HE SAID HE'D C-COME BACK FOR ME! HE PROMISED ME! HE PROMISED TELL ME WHO...Who...who..." A rich white foam spewed from his mouth, his eyes glazed over as the foam leaked out of his gaping mouth. "my mother was..." And the life slowly let his eyes and Shin-Fyu was no more.

"Orochimaru is a sick man." Sasori walked over to the dead body of Shin-Fyu. "He toyed with human lives like they were tpys used for his own amusement. This kid was just another unfortunate."

"It's Yoruai who's the sicko here Sasori-san." Itachi stood aways off form the group, his eyes resting on the place where the sun had set hours ago. "He used this kid to achieve his own goals. He probably used that girl as well."

Then the mangled cry of Usotsuke casted out across the town. Her voice wretched with pain, torn with anger.

"NO! NO! TAKUMI!"

* * *

Me: Man oh man dose this story get good!

Takumi: B-but you-!

Me: Shuuuush!

Takumi: But they deserve to know what happens-!

Me: And they will. All in good time.

Takumi: Okay readers review! THIS STORY IS IN FOR ONE HECK OF A ROLLAR COSTER RIDE OF A CLIMAX!!!! Review or you will never find out!!!!


	9. Yoruai's plan

Me: Okay chapter 9 is here!

Takumi: I can't believe that you-

Me: Hey I told you to shut up about that.

Takkumi: No! Never! Rebellion!

Me: Here's a cookie (tosses cookie)

Takumi: Ooh! Cookie! (chases after cookie)

Me: Well now that the story spoiler is gone lets start this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Yoruai's Plan

* * *

**"Takumi"

A sudden blur of movement rocked the bushes as it speed past. A flock of sparrows squawked as the blur passed by too close for comfort but before they could even raise another ruffled feather the blur was gone.

Usotsuke charged through the forest underbrush at break neck speed.

"Takumi"

Clear tears ran down her dirty face, she had run all night, no stops for rest or to catch her breath was made. Even now as the sun peaked over the tree tops she pressed on, pressed on to save the person who showed her kindness, pure honest kindness, for the first time in her life.

"TAKUMI!"

She was following his tail. It was faint and took her awhile to find its exact path but through sheer determination she found it. Yoruai wasn't going to touch Takumi. He wasn't going to do anything to her. She, Usotsuke, swore on her life to save Takumi from that dastard.

Her breaths where fast and forced. Her lungs burned for air, her muscles begged for rest, her legs felt like they were made of jelly but still she ran. She ran and ran for the life her. There was no time lose. Soon that dastard will try to claim Takumi as his own and she won't let him.

* * *

"Konan were glad that you're back and all but why now?" Kisame opened the living room door for Konan. The Akatsuki filed in after her.

Konan was silent as she crossed the room. The festive Christmas lights flashed their kaleidoscope colors in vain. In fact the were turned off, they were just a painful reminder of the one that put them up.

No one was happy, the emergency meeting Leader called made things a slightly more bearable for meetings meant action. Action meant the sooner they find Takumi and kill that dastard Yoruai.

"Hey guys whats up!?" Tobi came bounding into the meeting room, oblivious to the pain they felt in all their hearts. The hyper ninja continued his display of cheerfulness and pointless excitement. Eventually his lighter than air everything is perfect and dandy demeanor slowly dissolved snow at the first sings of spring, light and hopeful.

Nothing was hopeful. Tobi understood that when Leader came in. There was great sadness in the mans eyes. Tobi had seen that look before. Tobi saw that look in his eyes when Pein went back to Ame years ago to take over as god. His eye were sad at the pitiful condition of the great ninja village. No, Tobi decided, the look was different. Then there was something defiant in his eyes, something that told Tobi that the city will rise from the ashes... but... now... all Tobi could see was sadness that wallowed in the ashes of it's own demise.

"Our member in training," Pein began slowly, he held his head high and meet all their eyes. "was captured earlier today by our enemy, Yoruai, ex-subordinate of Orochimaru."

"Takumi was kidnapped?" Tobi asked, nobody noticed but there was something completely off about Tobi at the moment. He was calm and collected, his voice five octaves deeper. They didn't notice, they were only worried about was Takumi.

Deidara's teeth gritted together as Pein explained the situation to Tobi.

_'Why dangit!_' Deidara screamed into the vasts of his mind. _'Why couldn't I save her!? Why wasn't I there. Why did I let that dastard take her.'_ His face fell into his hands, why couldn't he save her. His heart was torn apart. He loved Takumi. He loved her laugh, her smile, the way she made him smile when she tripped. A few words from her delicate mouth and he would feel like he could jump right off the cliff side, swim across the entire ocean.

But now she was gone, and it was his fault. If only her found her sooner, he would claimed her from that sickos filthy hands and would blow him sky high! She would never have to worry again. She would always be there, to make him luagh, to make him feel like he could jump to the moon.

But she wasn't here. He couldn't laugh, he could so much as jump five inches. Because she was not here, safe in his arms. Instead she was there, in his arms.

_He's raping her_.

A bubbling feeling, not like the one he got when ever Takumi smiled at him, no this was a feeling of rage and hatred.

_He's going to try to rape her again. He's going to rape her and I can't do a blasted thing about it!'_ The bubbling feeling inside him was like molten rock waiting within the bowls of a volcano. One that was on the brink of erupting.

"I think that we should forget about her. Why should we waste time and effort searching for someone who isn't even a member."

Deidara's breath caught on the back of his throat. His head snapped up, looking for the person who dared to say such things.

Konan stood upright, keeping a firm gaze upon Leader. Everyone stared, utterly flabbergasted.

"Konan why-" Pein said almost beseechingly

"Because!" Konan's voice was sharp and laced with jealousy. Everyone was snapped out of their dazes, they stared dumb struck at the female Akatsuki. "She's just a member in training and that's just a fancy way of saying subordinate. When have we ever spent this much time over one. Their lives mean nothing to us."

"Takumi is different Konan" Pein argued, his face soft as he took Konan's hand in his own. The intimate gesture took her by surprise, her hand moved to pull back but Pein held on tight. His eyes meet with Konans in a almost loving manner, completely oblivious to everyone present.

"Konan what is going on. We've known each other since we were children. We never keep secrets from one another." Konan's eyes flashed as she pulled her hand defiantly away from him. Then the unexpected happened, her hand made way across Pein's cheek. They all heard the piercing, unmistakable sound of the smack but it felt like it never happened. It felt like Konan had instead caressed his face.

This whole thing felt like a dream and maybe when they wake up they will find Takumi's smiling face waiting for them with breakfast cooking. They would get food poisoning from her weird and unorthodox methods of cooking. Then Kisame would start to cook for them again and all would be normal.

This sad idea only made things worse. For in their hearts, no matter how many years of killing and murderous plots they had pilled up upon their consciousness, they knew that Takumi had affected them all and now that she was gone it felt like a part of them was taken with her.

It shouldn't have been that way. They were criminals, criminals who had killed thousands, hundreds of thousands. They shouldn't have let themselves get so attached to someone, anyone. People die everyday, what use was there to make a special bond with someone if they were to die the next day.

So they had lived their lives, not getting to close to anyone, not even themselves. Most certainly they never truly got close to one another, they acted like they did because other wise they would have strangled each other long ago and they would be no Akatsuki.

But when she came that all changed. They couldn't help but get close to her. There was something irresistibly drawing about her personality. She was like the sun, a sun that shined a brightness on their dark criminal lives. They were the planets caught by cosmic pull.

The world that has slowed down, bringing a feeling of senseless optimism now speed up frighteningly. Pein touched the red spot on his face where Konan had hit him. She fifted her chin up and walked away with a air of pride that they could not explain, something sort of womanly pride they could never hope to comprehend.

"G-Go" Pein breathed, he may have been speaking to them but his mind was elsewhere. "Go find her and bring her home."

* * *

"Comfy?" Yourai asked as he shifted Takumi in his arms. She gave no response, she ignored him completely, not giving him more thought than she would a pebble on the ground. "Don't be so cold dear." He stroked her soft cheek.

"Don't. Touch. Me" she snapped, pulling away from him like he was a snake waiting in the grass.

"Calm down my dear."

"No!" Takumi wrapped her arm around his waist and flipped him over and placed a kick on his stomach sending him flying back into a tree trunk. She going to end this once and for all. She was going to kill him.

She took several steps back, carefully measuring the distance between them.

"Don't try to fight me Takumi." He spat, wiping away the blood that tailed from the corner of his mouth. "I have an ace up my sleeve."

"Then I'll just have to do you one better." Takumi activated her sharringan and crouched for attack. Her body was like that jungle panther, muscles coiled for release. It would take less than a second to cover the distance between him and the other second to crush his head between her hands. Her mouth formed a wicked sneer as she stared him down. She was going to make him feel all the fear he caused her. She wasn't going to kill him until he begged for his life.

"Don't try Takumi. Nothing you do can beat my ace in the hole." He pulled a scroll from his back pocket. "Now calm down Takumi or you'll force me to use this." His gaze was stern as he looked upon her. He couldn't help but marvel at her grace, her arms held out defensibly in front of her but in a heart beat could move to become like knives. Her wry legs covered with coiled muscles that flexed as she shifted from foot to foot. "

"There is nothing that you can do to me." She growled, he didn't need sharinggan to tell that she was about to pounce. As her body pulled back slightly, ready to spring forward, he tore the scroll in two.

There was a yelp of pain and Takumi lay on the ground. Her body stiff, her eyes dilated and shivers racked her body.

"I gave you a choice Takumi" Yoruai said as he stepped beside her. He watched with blank eyes as her sharinggan faded away, never to come back again.

"What did you do to me." She whispered. Her whole body was in pain. It was as if he tore away a part of herself when he tore the scroll. She couldn't call back her sharingan, she tried again and again, she tried and tried till her eyes bulged but no luck.

"Takumi," He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I used a kill switch, too take away your powers...perminately"

* * *

Usotsuke felt a disturbance in the air. She was siting atop a tall tree at the center of the forest. Some where out there was Takumi and him. She hated to stop and rest but she needed to. If she was to kill that man she had to be at the top of her game. She had to be prepared.

It was a full moon that night. A white glimmering orb in the dark night sky. A halo of light framing it. Her mind was pulled to that time long ago, back to the last time she ever saw Yoruai.

It was a night much like this. Clear with the full moon hanging high in the starry night. Yoruai had snuck her away, past all the guards and lead her to his secret place. The place its self was nothing special, a large pine tree with a wide inside. Yoruai rested against the tree while she chose a sturdy branch that was under neith a gap in the trees branches that gave her unhindered view of the moon.

"I kinda like the moon." She confessed. "It's like a blue paper lantern."

"The moon's beauty pales in comparison to you Usotsuke." He gave her a small chivalrous bow. Her slightly reddened face was highlighted by the soft wafting moonbeams that soaked the land it it's ethereal sheet.

"Please..." She turned away, not daring to look him in the eye. "They say that a goddess lives on the moon. Are you saying that I am more beautiful than a spiritual being?"

"And if I am?" He smiled mischievously, with quiet, feline like movements he came up behind her and rubbed his cheek against hers. "You are my goddess Usotsuke."

Was this really happening? That was the first thought that came to her mind that moment long ago. She remembered it so clearly. She could have been under that very tree that very night, it was so vivid in her mind. The earthy, thick smell of crushed pine needles and sap, the unnatural but serene stillness of the forest night.

There was one more thing that she remembered that night. It was the one thing she hoped to forget. For in that moment, when Yoruai held her, it was the happiest she had ever felt, truly the happiest moment of her life. She wished and cursed that it could have lasted just a second longer. For as fast as it came it was over. She was alone, under that large pine tree.

She was truly... alone.

* * *

"Y-you what!?" I didn't believe it.

"I took away your powers... permanently." Yoruai said, his face void of any emotion.

"You can't do that." In my head it was a very menacing hiss but what came out was the high pitched sound of a frightened girl. I hated being one of those damsels in distress, it cramped my style... not like I should be worried about cramping my style at a time like this.

"I can, Takumi... or should I say... Hinaren." There was something fathomless in Yoruai's face when that name-I felt like I have heard it somewhere before- passed his lips. His expression was something beyond love, beyond affection, something that could never be put into words. His expression almost made me forget all that he had done to me.

Hinaren... that name... it sounded so familiar... like... it felt like... I can't explain it but something deep inside me told me... yelled at me... that... I was Hinaren. No... I can't be Hinaren... I am Takumi, heck I'll even call myself Alpha 1, I'd go by any name besides that name... I can't be Hinaren... I am not Hinaren.

Yoruai tenderly cupped my face in his hands. The moment his skin came in contact with my own a electric shock radiated through out my body, it didn't hurt me physically but it tugged at my heart, making me feel like it was being torn in two. Yoruai's hands... when has his touch felt so warm, so familiar... so loving.

No! This is the man that had tried and failed to rape her! He was a sick dastard that seduced and pleasured women at his own entertainment. Just look at what he did to Usotsuke! No... she won't fall for his tricks.

"Let go of me." My strength was fading from me, had my powers truly left me?

"Hinaren." He breathed into me ear. With that one word so lovingly told I was stuck helpless, my breath hitched, a deep pleasurable moan caught in the back of my throat.

I am Hinaren! I am Hinaren! I wanted to call, now proclaim into the dark night. I _want_ to be Hinaren, I _had_ to be Hinaren.

"I-I" My mouth began to form the words but me sensible side kicked it, I may have lost my powers but I still had my common sense.

"Yes?" He pulled my face so close to his that our noses were rubbing against the other, our breaths mingling together. I didn't notice before but his body was on top of mine, his body pressed against my own. How could I let this happen? Why did I let this happen.

Dangit... I... I needed to clear my head. I disfigured grunt escaped my lips as I tore my eyes away from his deep probing ones...His eyes... his silver eyes that reminded me of a white wolfs fur. They were soft and caring but untamed and wild. A part of wanted to stare into those eyes forever, to be held by his for all of time. No stop this! It's not me! I will never fall for this guy! Never!

"Hinaren..." He said that name, why dose he keep calling me that! "I'm going to tell you the truth behind your existence Hinaren, now listen and be quiet." I held back my voice of protest, I was too confused. I can't go making premature conclusions. I know that I was created for the sole purpose of being a Artificial Human being to be used as a weapon of mass destruction. If Yoruai was right... then could I have different purpose than the one I was given? It was this reasoning that made me hold my tongue and listen.

"The story begins a year before your creation." He paused, sending one finally tender, loving glance to me and continued. The more he spoke the more I couldn't help but believe him. "I was engaged to the most wonderful woman. We loved each other greatly. It was July and our wedding was quickly approaching us, only a week away, but it was to never to pass. For my fiancé died the night before the wedding."

"Died?" I breathed, In my heart I felt a twinge of pain for him. No one deserved their fiancé to die on their wedding night. "H-how?" I was stunned that I had asked this but I couldn't help. Curiosity killed that cat, right?"

"She died peacefully and without pain." The love in his eyes were replaced by a great sadness. "She was young, only 16, I was 17. I was a subordinate of Orochimaru and she... one of his experiments."

"So she died as a result of the experiments performed on her." I was no fool to Orochimaru's sick nature that he would orchestrate inhuman experiments upon man and woman alike all to better himself.

"Yes," Yoruai confirmed. "After that all my trust and respect I held for Orochimaru was gone, replaced by bitter resentment. I wanted him dead, eye for and eye. Life for a life. I knew that he was too strong for me to fight one of one, even if I launched a surprise attack on him he could still easily destroy me. So I waited, waited for the perfect opportunity to come and it did."

I held my breath... my nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach was giving me some weird vibes... that or gas.

"You came Takumi, Alpha 1." He stocked my cheek the way a dotting mother would. I just didn't understand this guy. One moment he's calling me Hinaren and treating my like a precious lover and the next calling me by the name given to me by the Akatsuki and the name Orochimaru gave me, treating me now like a beloved daughter.

"When the Alpha 1 project was fist proposed and accepted I begged Orochimaru to let me be the head of the project, he kindly let me have the position. He even told me that he was going to give it to me anyways, ironically because I was his most loyal and faithful servant.

"So I headed the project, I hand picked every one of your abilities, I created the "you" you are today, looks and personality."

"No." My heart drummed heavily in my chest, my breaths were fast and panicked. There's no way that he "made" me. Okay I know it's stupid to believe such a lie because he was the head of the project that created me, of course he would control everything done to me.

"Yes, Alpha 1." He graped my hand and held it up to his face. "I was hoping to be the first one for you to see but Orochimaru, curse him, made me leave to attend to a problem at another base. But to insure that the other scientists-who were extremely jealous of me- from corrupting your mind so I had Suigetsu because your friend.

"When I came back, despite all my careful precautions they had still managed to ruin your perfect mind. I had to get you out of there, but you would have never trusted me. Suigetsu told me of your hatred for humans, your intolerance. So I decided to erase your memories of that place, but again fate would not let me succeed. As I was erasing your memory the other scientists found me and attacked. In the process more memories than what I intended. You're animal instincts activated and you fled.

"It worked out all the same though. You were gone and Orochimaru excused me, again because he still believed me to be his most loyal servant. He let me search for you which was all about of my plan. I was going to capture you again and give you your true memories."

"My true memories?" This was too much for me, my mind can't handle it.

"Yes, Takumi. I was going to capture you, take you away and give you back your memories but fate continues to play me a nasty hand. The Akatsuki found you first and I could do nothing but by now I was cunning enough to prepare for such set backs. I told Orochimaru where you were and he retrieved you and took you to base 12 but I couldn't claim you yet. The base was rigged head to toe with cameras and mics. I had to act like I was still loyal to Orochimaru, remember then Takumi... I told you that we erased your memories so you wouldn't tell the Akatsuki our secrets?

Yes I remember that day... I remember it well

"_My, my it seems that you remembered everything."_

_I snapped up. Yoruai was standing in the doorway once again._

"_You knew!" I spat. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"_

_He smirked. "Of course I knew. But Orochimaru-sama told me not to tell you. You were supposed to have forgotten everything and not remember anything, unless we wanted you to that is."_

"_Why" I cried. "Why!"_

_He sat down on the end of my bed. "Why you ask?" His smirk taunted me. "Because when you were rescued by the Akatsuki you had to forget. The Akatsuki cannot have information on us. Or know what we are planning. That would put quite a damper on Orochimaru-sama's plans."_

"Yeah I remember."

"Well the truth is... I was the one who restored your memories, and when I gave you back your memories I gave you her memories as well..."

"Hinaren" Things were starting to form in my mind, everything from tow years ago and now.

"Yes, Takumi, now let me finish. The original plan was that you were to help me destroy Orochimaru but you went crazy, my thoery is that having your own memories returned along with Hinaren's was too much for your programing to handle. I am thankful that you started your conquest with Orochimaru, you still hated him, you hated him for killing you.

"And later when you moved to attack that town I disguised myself as Orochimaru and stoped you. Like I had hoped the Akatsuki came to save you and Shin-Fyu saw them, the Suigetsu you meet two years ago was Shin-Fyu in disguise Takumi."

"This is...too much."

"Don't worry my love..."

"I understand now..." I forced myself to make eye contact, that same loving look he had before was back again,he shifted forward slightly, pressing our foreheads together.

"Oh do you?"

"Whenever I am forced into a intimate position, when I grow dizzy and weak, I can't control myself... thats _her_ memories breaking out, mixing together with my current memories, causing me to go out of control."

"That is no problem now" He whispered, a genuine smile on his face. "For when I pulled the kill switch on your powers, all of your proceeding programing was terminated. That is why you feel so weak, now you are no longer Alpha 1... or Takumi. You are-"

"Hinaren" I finished but he couldn't hear me. My weak voice was hidden beneath the blood curdling scream of Usotsuke.

"TAKUMI!" She screamed, pain ricocheted up from the side of my body as Yoruai's nails dug into my skin, though the thin cloth of my shirt. Red flashed across my vision when Usotsuke's brutal attack separated me from Yoruai. I couldn't grasp when was going on, all I could despiser from the confusion was blurs of Usotsuke's red hair, The swoosh of a metal knife slicing empty air.

The last thing I remembered before everything blacked out was Yoruai, howling in rage and Usotuske telling me repeatedly that I was safe.

But for how long...

* * *

Me: Muahahahahahaa!

Takumi: Yay I'm saved!

Me: Muahahahahahaha!

Takumi: I'm no longer in that creepy guys grasp!

Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Takumi: Why are you laughing like a evil maniac?

Me: .... Mufufufufufufu

Takumi: Tell me. Now.

Me: Nope... not telling you a thing.

Next time! Chapter 10: Three identities, only one is true.


	10. Stress relief

Me: Hey yo! Chapter 10 Ahoy!

Takumi: … okay... but SHAME ON YOU!

Me: ???

Takumi: You're ignoring your other stories!

Me: Well sorry that I want to finish this story! (whispers to reader) By the way theres only two chapters left...

Takumi: Yeah and you even-

Me: SPOILERS!

Takumi: -YOU-

Me: (covers Takumi's mouth with hand)

Takumi: MUFFLED MUFFLE MUFFLED MUFF!

ME: ON WITH THE SOTRY!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do however own the following OC s: Takumi, Yoruai, Yua, Usotsuke, Shin-Fyu and Hinaren.**

Chapter 10: Stress relief

* * *

"My name is Takumi."

_'You're name is Hinaren.'_

"I am Takumi."

_'You are Hinaren, you were made to be Hinaren.'_

"I don't believe you."

_'You are Hinaren.'_

I couldn't stand it anymore, ever since I woke up in my green room at the Akatsuki base I was over come by a fit of depression. Usotsuke was almost always with me, constantly feeding me support and comfort. I appreciated her efforts but it only made me feel worse, I asked as politely as I could for her to leave. She complied grudgingly, opting instead to hover around my door on the off chance that I would call her back

It was ok though, since I had refused to see her she let none of the others in, which I was deeply grateful for.

I didn't want to see the Akatsuki for I couldn't bare to tell them that I had lost all my powers, that I was now mortal. I had tried repeatedly to call upon my strength or speed, I even tried to perform a simple jutsu and even that failed.

I was a harsh reality that my powers, that have saved me and the ones I loved, were gone. I was the most horrible feeling in the world, it was like my whole purpose was taken away from me again. I had once thought long ago when I remembered me, who I was, I was angry. Angry at the world, my creators... myself.

Now that I think back on it, I was always angry when I was still with Orochimaru. Why was I so made in the first place? For the longest time I had looked down upon them for being weak humans. Why was that? Now that I really thought about it the scientists held the same views that I did, they hated the naive people of the world.

Why did I hate them then? There was no reason to hate them but then why did I?"

_'you still hated him, you hated him for killing you.'_ Yes, thats right. Yoruai told me that, Hinaren, me? Hated Orochimaru and the scientists for killing her, me?.

"Dangit." I cursed, I laid back in my bed, my head resting on the soft feather stuffed pillow. I was Takumi and no one else.

There was a short rap on my door, a pause and more knocking.

"Go away Uso!" I growled as I crawled under my green comforter, pulling my pillow over my head to block out the nose.

"I would like to speak with you child." Someone said from the other side of the door, it knew instantly that it wasn't Uso. Uso didn't have a mature feminine voice like the one that just spoke.

"Who is it?" I called back, peeking from under the sheets.

"I am Konan."

'Konan?' I thought carefully, nothing rang a bell in my head and I would have known if there was another female in the base besides me and Uso. Another female... th-they didn't replace me did they? Panic spun forth inside of me, my gut twisted is heart wrenching pain. They can't replace me.... but they still don't know that I had lost my powers, so I should be ok. Then who is this woman, Konan? Well there's only one way to know, you the saying right? Nothing ventured nothing gained.

"Come in!" I forced myself to sit up straight, kicking the sheets off my legs. I watched at the door slowly swung open. The woman that walked through the open door was definitely not Usotsuke. She had long dark blue hair tied up into a bun on the side of her head, held in place by a paper rose. I was shocked to see that she wore the Akatsuki cloak, though it had a few alterations to be more form fitting on the female body. She was very beautiful.

"A-are you an Akatsuki?" I asked, wondering how I had never known about her. She gave me a simple "yes" in reply, her voice was soft but her face said otherwise. "I never... heard of you..." I admitted shyly, I knew that I was in the presence of a real woman, it made me feel small and uncivilized. I was a such a tomboy after all, not to mention some of my manners could use a bit of work.

"The others don't know that much about me anyways." She cast her bewitching glance around my room, pulling information about me and my tastes from it. It made me feel like a older child that still played with its favorite toys from when it was still a toddler. I usually wasn't the self conscious type but the way Konan reviewed my room, make up her picture of me in her mind I couldn't help it.

"How come..." I suddenly blurted as her gaze rested on me. "how come, after the two years I have spent with the Akatsuki that I never meet you!" She only stared at me, appraising my looks, from my hair all the way down to my ankles.

"I don't see anything special about you." There it was again, her soft voice but the face of a ferocious beast. Her probing glance transformed into a cold, merciful glare that shot right through me. My breaths were heavy from fear as she came towards me with killing intent.

Worst of all I knew that if I had my powers there was nothing that she could do to me, nothing that could hurt me. That's just it, I wasn't all powerful anymore, I was... normal and it scared me. I was truly frightened, scared for my life. When I was in Yoruai's clutches two years ago, that night he tried to violate me, I thought I was sacred then, but the fear I felt then was nothing like the fear I felt now. I was completely powerless, before I had power to stop my attackers, to make a difference in this roller coaster ride we call life. Now I could only stand by and watch others shape their destiny.

"You are a useless nobody" Konan purred darkly to me as she towered above me, her hatred filled eyes sent daggers into my soul.

"Why?" I cried, water dripping from the corners of my eyes. "Why do you hate me?" Konan laughed at this.

"Hate you?" She mocked, placing her small hand on my cheek. "I loathe you, and do you want to know why?" I felt a shiver run down my spine and back again as her stiff voice whispered. "You took Pein away from me when he promised to never leave me." In cold blood she dug her long, sharp nails into my skin, tracing a deep line from the tip of me ear and down to my chin. Blood flowed freely from the gash, coving the skin below it in a blanket of red.

"I-I just meet you." I clutched my bed sheets in my sweaty palms. I didn't understand what she was talking about. I never did anything to take Pein away from her? I just meet her....

"You are a waste of the Akatsuki's time. I don't understand how the others are so captivated by you." Her nails skidded across my skin as she picked out another place to scare when Usotsuke entered the room.

"Takumi I saw your door open and..." Usotsuke froze as she saw my blood oozing out of my cut and Konan hand that hovering in the air, barely toughing my face. "What did you do!?" Usotsuke yelled at Konan, by the sound of her voice Konan was just as unfamiliar to her as she was to me.

"I don't have to answer to you." Konan said sharply, her hand snapped back to her side, with long graceful strides she walked past Usotsuke.

"You witch!" Usotsuke growled as Konan brushed past her, her hand reached out, grabbing the back of Konan's cloak. The woman gave her a harsh sideways glance that spoke volumes of building rage. Usotsuke didn't care, she was fearless, she had suffered through experiences that would make a grown man cry. Tugging her sharply back and with her free hand Usotsuke slapped Konan across the face. "I hate selfish princesses like you!" Usotsuke let Konan go as the woman fell to the floor, holding her face.

"Usotsuke!" I cried, leaping of my bed and rushing to Konan's side. "Why did you do that!"

"Do that?" Usotuske repeated dumbly, "Why did I do that? She hurt you for no reason! That's why! This little prick princess had it coming!"

"K-Konan?" I asked shakily, it was my fault that Konan was mad at me so I should be the one to do something about it, but I never wanted anyone to get hurt.

"Get away from me." The woman hissed, slapping my helpful hands aside.

"I'm sorry what I did! I didn't mean to I swear." I pleaded desperately, I didn't want Konan made at me. I had just meet her and I knew deep down she was a nice person, she just had to be. She was jealous of me and she was venting her anger, releasing her pent up stress.

"Pein said he'd always love me." She whispered softly. When I tried to place my hand on her back again she made no move to stop me. "He said that nothing will come between us... but then, one day when he came back to Ame he spoke of this girl Itachi and Hidan have found." I gulped as I knew she was talking about me when I was found two years ago. "He spoke very fondly of her, praising her abilities and strengths. Then he told me that I was in charge of Ame's affairs while he left to over see the girls growth.

"I... I didn't know..." I admitted sobbing. "I had no clue that you were left behind."

"Don't pretend to care about me." Konan argued miserably, sniffing back her tears.

"I'm not pretending, I know how you feel, I do." I know exactly how she feels, when I regained my memories, knowing that I was the only one like me in the entire universe I felt incredibly lonely, I felt separate from what mattered most and I don't want anyone to feel the way I did. I didn't need to divulge into detail about just how I knew how she felt, the tone of my voice and the look in my eyes spoke for me.

"How silly I must seem now." Konan sniffled as she stood up, she held out a hand towards me and I graciously took it. "I... I don't know what came over me, I..." She paused, it was a hard thing to admit one's own mistakes. "I acted without reason, lashing out at you like that without thinking, it's just that... I was hard being on my own like that but maybe... it was for the better. I'm really not normally like this." Her head hung she cast a glance at me before turning her gaze to the ground.

"Forget about it!" Usotsuke cried out, cringing at how mussy and touchy feeling the situation had turned into. She reminded us of my bleeding gash.

"Please." Konan grasped my hand in hers, "Let me fix my horrible mistake, let me amend for my childish behavior. Please forgive me."

I smiled warmly at Konan and said. "I was never mad at you."

* * *

Deidara was surprised, very surprised, ridiculously surprised to find Konan in Takumi's room bandaging the girls face.

"Hello Deidara-san!" Takumi smiled cheerfully, giving him a small wave. Konan also turned from her work long enough to smile at the blond Akatsuki before turning back around. From the other side of the bed Usotsuke glared at the newcomer, daring him to take another step closer.

"Konan, what are you doing here, un?" Deidara asked from the doorway, fearing Usotsuke's wrath.

"Bandaging Takumi's injury." The blue haired woman responded simply.

"And how did Takumi get injured in the first place, un?"

Takumi responded this time saying, "Konan-chan scratched me!"

Deidara made a face at her, if Konan was the one that hurt her then why is she so optimistic about it.

"Don't look at me like that!" Takumi pouted, "It's all good now." She smiled at Konan. "Right?"

"Right," Konan nodded. Usotsuke continued to glare at Deidara while Konan and Takumi chatted pleasantly about random things. Usotsuke's glaring made Deidara feel as if he had over stayed his welcome. He gritted his teeth, he came here to talk to Takumi, he tried many timers earlier but Usotsuke stopped him every time. He had come back in the hope that annoying multi eye colored girl would be gone. He sighed as he stepped out of the room closing the door silently behind him.

It would have to wait, he didn't like putting it off for he never knew when or it the sneaky dastard would come back and take her away before he had the chance to tell Takumi that...

That he loved her.

* * *

Me: (cries at all the emotion)

Takumi: Yay! Konan is my friend now! Whoo!!!

Me: Sorry if this chapter feels rushed... I just want to get this story over with. Now I will tell you something amazing about the future of the story!!!

Takumi: What?

Me: There will be no sequel!!!

Takumi: Unless there's no reviews, yeah I get it.

Me: No

Takumi: No what?

Me: When I mean no I mean that there will be no sequel period, once the twelfth chapter is here (the last chapter of the story) the amazing adventures of Takumi are over.

Takumi: Well it makes sense considering you-

Me: Shuush! Do I have to erase your memory again?

Takumi: ….....

Me: Well you know the drill people! **REVIEW!!! **


	11. Last words are endless

Me: Hehehe...

Takumi: What's so funny?

Me: (bursts out crying)

Takumi: O.O

Me: This is no laughing matter!!!! I lied to the readers!!!!

Takumi: um... okay....

Me: No you don't get it! I said that chapter twelve will be the last when when really this is the last chapter!!

Takumi: Wait! If this is the last chapter then that means that I-

Me: (tackles Takumi, effectively cutting her off.) (to reader) Okay since I'm too lazy to write two more chapters I'm ending this story in one final go! So this will be a long one!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all OCs belong to me.**

Chapter 11: Final actions are thoughtless, final words are endless.

* * *

_'This is wrong...' _I thought the next day as Konan and Usotsuke chatted with me. '_This is all wrong,'_ Konan's anger at me had distracted me entirely from my identity problem.

_'When will you embrace that fact that you are Hinaren?'_

"Never" I whispered under by breath.

"Did you say something Takumi-chan?" Konan tilled her head to the side, staring curiously at me. I quickly shook my head, flashing her a small smile.

"No, I didn't." She didn't look connived but decided it wasn't worth digging into.

"Ame is a nice place once you get past the political feuds." Konan concluded, she was telling me about the hidden village Amegakure.

"It dose sound nice," I said, hoping that she wouldn't catch on that I didn't remember anything she said. "I'd like to go there someday."

"Sounds like a lot of rain." Usotsuke fake blanched squeezing her eyes shut and sticking her tongue out. "I hate rain, it's too depressing."

I laughed along with Konan as Uso-chan ranted about the rain.

_'You are Hinaren,'_

"Excuse me," I said hastily and ran out of my room, leaving in my trail a very confused and worried Konan and Uso-chan.

_'Stop fighting it'_

"Never." I whispered, dodging around corner after corner I sneaked into the living room, checking it first for any lingering Akatsuki members, when I saw none I creeped out and with light steps I flew up the ladder leading to the surface. Without my super natural speed and endurance it took much longer than it should. Seconds passed as hours as I accented the ladder, stopping every few minutes to catch my breath which was something quite new to me.

It found it very annoying after a while, stopping and going, stopping and going. Now I was definitely ashamed to tell the others that I had lost my powers.

At last after what felt like a endless climb I retched the surface of the ground. As I pulled myself out of the hole that hid the ladder I walked over the the edge of the steep, smooth cliff that within its earthly bowls held the Akatsuki base. Sitting down and handing my legs over the edge I stared at the ocean. The sun was just starting it's descent down in the sky, but it was still a few hours until sunset.

_'You are Hinaren'_

"Stop telling me that." I said out loud, I didn't fear being over heard, the guys didn't leave the base unless they're leaving for a mission and what with the threat of Yoruai leader had canceled all missions until he was caught.

"Yoruai..." I said even though I never wanted to see head or tail of him ever again I couldn't help but think about everything he told me. What if I really was Hinaren, and that I do love him.

_'You love him very much'_

"Do I?"

_'More than anything else in the world, no... he is your world.'_

"My entire world..." It sounded almost romantic, to love someone so much that nothing else matters to you but him. Is he really that special someone to me?

_'He is, nothing matters more to you than him and nothing in this world is a fullfilling to him as you are'_

"I'm fulfilling to him?" I was seeing the truth those words, a warm happy sensation filled me, making me feel as if I was light as air. It was a very pleasing feeling.

_'That feeling is your love for him._'

"It feels great..." I murmured as the peaceful, floaty sensation send pleasurable shivers up and down my body. "It's almost the same as the feeling I get when I'm alone with Deidara." A light blush graced my face as I remember the moment, the two of us sitting on my balcony and... and... I-I couldn't remember anything past that. I-I knew something happened, there was this... I... I knew that I felt something when I was alone with. Wh-what was I talking about again?" I frowned slightly, wondering how I could completely forget about something so fast.

_'You were thinking about your happiness from Yoruai's love'_

The smothering warm sensation tickled my insides, sending my nerves into pure delight, a light fuzz in my head but I didn't care, I was too caught up in the warm feeling that felt oh so wonderful!

_'Yes Hinaren, forget everything and embrace who you really are'_

"Yes!" I practically shouted in delight. "Yes! That sounds grand so grand!"

"What sounds so grand, un"

A powerful jolt jumped inside of me as the warm fuzzy feeling left me and the soft buzz in my head disappeared as well. Slightly dazed I turned around to see Deidara standing behind me, his mouth slightly curled from worry, his eyes watched me with a probing curiosity.

"I... don't know..." I said truthfully, when the buzz in my head leave someone of my memory must have gone with it. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not long," His eyes softened but it was mixed with uncertainty, for a while he just stared at me, his eyes never leaving mine. Finally he took a deep breath and sat down beside me on the cliff's edge. "Takumi..." He said to me directly, his voice filled with as much uncertainty as his eyes.

For some reason it took me a moment to register that he was saying my name. "Y-yes," I said quickly.

"I want to tell you something..." He stopped, and turned away from me. I saw him bite nervously in his lower lip, chewing on it thoughtfully.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, placing my hand on his, I made me feel very sad to see a friend in such pain.

_'He is not your friend'_

Quickly I pulled my hand back, blushing, how forward such a gesture seemed now!

_'Don't trust him'_

Nervously I eyed Deidara out of the corner of my eye, my gut instinct was sending out warning signals but something, not just Deidara didn't feel right. Isn't Deidara a trusted friend of mine?

_'No, it's all lies.'_

Yes, that has to be it, Deidara is not my friend.

_'He is your enemy'_

Enemy?

'_You must kill him_'

Yes, I needed to kill Deidara, I needed to kill him.

My hand twitched in my lap, itching to retch out and strangle Deidara from around the neck. It was the plan until another hand grabbed it, stroking it tenderly. I looked nervously at Deidara, he had such a kind expression on his face. When our eyes meet of felt a spark of heat rise up inside of me. With held breath I stared into Deidara's pure blue eyes that held such warmth and kindness.

"Deidara..." I said slowly, the heat burst from inside of me, sending my senses into pure bliss, I felt this irresistible urge to retch out and stroke his perfect face. From the back of my mind I could hear distant words calling out to me but I couldn't make them out. The burning warmth from with in me smothered the words.

Deidara's grip tightened around my hand and time slowed down. He swung his other arm around my waist and pulled me close against him, his warm body pressed delightfully against mine. Then as his hand left mind and circled around the back of my head he pulled my face to his as he tenderly kissed me. The taste of his lips on mine was intoxicating.

"He love you Takumi" He whispered into my ear as he pulled away from the kiss. "I love you."

Love, yes I loved Deidara too, how else could I explain this feeling inside of me?

"I lo-" I started to say when another voice in my head interrupted me.

_'Foolish girl, you should have just listened to me.' _

I felt a tug from around my waist and then suddenly I was looking down at myself. Shock and confusion took over me as I stared down at my own body and Deidara holding it. I looked down at myself and gasped. I was still my but I was transparent and white.

"Deidara, I'm sorry," I heard my body, my real body say. "But I don't think I can return your love."

"What?" Shock was apparent of Deidara's face, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "W-why?" He jumped up, pulling up my body with it.

"What the heck is going on!" I yell at my body, neither Deidara or my body heard me. "Hey! Listen to me! Hey!" I cried out, desperately grabbed my body, or tried to but my hands when right through.

"What's going on!?" I cried, tiring again and again to grab my body and knock some sense into it. "Think, think! If I'm not controlling my body then who is?

Unfortunately I didn't get much longer to think.

A huge tremor racked the earth, causing Deidara and my body to lose footing and fall onto the ground, just inches away from the edge. The tremor didn't last long but right after it came frighting explosion, from down below.

"We're under attack!" I heard Deidara yell above the noise as dust particles and rocks flew up into the air.

"Go help the others!" I heard my body pleading with Deidara, "I'll be fine, I am the ultimate being after all."

"No!" I screamed, "No! Deidara don't go!" I screamed, trying to stop him but he just fazed right through me, not noticing a thing.

Deidara pulled out a clay bird from his pocket and jumped off over the side of the cliff, enlarging the bird as he did so.

"That was easier than I thought." My body said, looking straight at me, smiling wickedly.

"You can see me!?" I lunged at my body but like with Deidara I just fell right through them. "Who are you?"

"You should know already," My body smiled sickly sweet. "It was only a matter of time, ever since you regained your... proper memories, you have been growing stronger and stronger until you could break free,"

"What are talking about!?" I didn't like this one bit. "What's with all this me crap."

"You see, there is still a part of your programing still apart of you that prevents you from being who you really are."

"Hinaren... you're Hinaren."

Hinaren laughed "No, you are. You are Hinaren but that programing still with you is preventing you from becoming who you really are."

"So that voice in my head... the one that told me to kill Deidara... was you?" Things were starting to piece together in my head, but there was still this huge chunk in the center that was still missing.

"How many times must I tell you," Another explosion from below, the sounds of fighting, metal on metal, could be heard clearly. "You are Hinaren, you must forget your programing, it is confusing you." Hinaren walked over to me and stared me hard in the eye. "Give in, be who you were meant to be." She opened her arms, waiting to be embraced. "Come on... you know it's right."

It did feel right, it felt so right that it hurt, a part of me wanted desperately to be who I was, to be Hinaren but another part of me stayed where it was. There was something wrong with this whole thing and that other part of me wanted to find out what.

I cringed as another explosion went off below. Chunks of earth broke of from the cliff side, Hinaren and I scooted to the side, not be be caught in the crumbling rocks, not that it would affect me much considering I practically a ghost right now! Well at lest it's nice to know that I'm still my usual sarcastic self... sarcastic self.

A high pitched scream broke out amongst the explosions, disturbing my train of thought. Scanning the tumbling rocks I saw two figure jumping from rock to rock, using them as foot stools to climb higher and higher. I recognized one as Usotsuke and the other... Yourai.

Yoruai retched the top first, smiling victoriously at my body, possessed by Hinaren.

"I'm so glad that we get to meet again my dear Hinaren." He purred,

"Get back here you dastard!" Usotsuke screamed, she was running out of rocks and was still ten feet below the edge.

"Sorry, child," Yoruai smiled at her, " I have what I want now and I don't need you anymore so just save myself the effort and die."

"Never!" Usotsuke screeched, with one final leap she grasped the very edge of the cliff, holding on by the tips of her fingers.

"Uso!" I called in vain, she couldn't hear me and I couldn't grab her. Uso didn't need my help, swinging her legs to the side then using the momentum she swung herself over the edge and slid into a fighting stance.

"I'm going to kill you," She hissed at him, Yoruai just continued to smile as he looked from her to my body.

"That doesn't sound very nice now dose it Hinaren."

"No it doesn't." Hinaren smiled and moved closer to Yoruai.

"Takumi!" Uso gasped, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm not Takumi," Hinaren said as she wrapped my body's arms lovingly around Yoruai. "I am Hinaren."

"No!" I screamed as my hands fazed through her, I wanted to pulled my body away from Yoruai, I wanted my body back! "Give me back my body!"

"You dastard!" Usotsuke lungs forward, aiming for Yoruai, "You've corrupted her mind, I wont let you get away with this!"

Hinaren in my body jumped away and next to me as the two started their fight. Usotsuke and Yoruai evenly matched.

"Come now," Hinaren whispered from beside me. "Accept who you are and be loved."

"No," I said, I said it over and over in my head, maybe I'll start believing it.

"Forget your programing and be who you are,"

"Just shut up! If you're so hung up over people being "who they are" then go write a self help book!" I snapped irritably, Hinaren was at a loss for words, I see it from her expression. Sarcasm was my stress defense.

Sarcasm...

"What are you thinking!" Hinaren yelled quickly, she lost her cool and I could see panic in her eyes. It was all clear to me now, that missing piece of the puzzle was just found.

"I am me, and you are you Hinaren." I smile graced my lips as Hinaren cringed,

"No! You are Hinaren! And so am I! Your programing-"

"I agree that you are Hinaren but I am not, the program your talking about is me, Takumi. If I give that up then I will be gone forever, I would cease to exist."

"No you wont," Hinaren's voice was high and panicky. "You're wrong!"

"Shut up!" I didn't know why in heck was about to do what I was about to do but it made sense, sorta. I was a ghost so I could posses people right? I maybe I could take my body back that way, though it probably won't be easy. When is anything in life easy?

Well it was not or nothing, I jumped my spirit body into my real body, taken over by Hinaren. A acute painful burning sensation over came me as I fought Hinaren's consciousness.

"I can see our differences now," I said slowly, "You're just like him, cold and wicked, well I'm not like you! I care about the people around me, family or not. I know that every life has value, you don't see it like that, you only see a world with you and him, nobody else matters."

Hinaren resisted, she tried to push me back out but while I didn't have my powers anymore I did have my willpower and that alone was more than enough. Slowly as my will took over, the burning sensation left me as Hinaren's consciousness vanished.

I am Takumi, and no one else.

"Ugh!"

My victory was cut short, I turned to face Usotsuke's and Yoruai's battle in my newly obtained body. Both of them were covered in cuts, Yoruai must have gotten the advantage somehow for he was still standing with ease while Usotsuke on the other hand was leaning on her right leg, blood spurting from her left.

"I'm so happy that I get to kill you, Usotsuke-chan." Yoruai pulled a knife from his pants pocket as he strided over to her.

"No!" I called out, placing myself between her and Yoruai.

"Hinaren!" He gasped. "What's going on with you!"

"I'm not Hinaren," I said darkly, "I am Takumi! Hinaren is gone."

"You witch!" Yoruai growled, "I'll kill you... I'll kill you!" Clutching his knife he lunged forward and stabbed me through the heart.

* * *

Usotsuke couldn't believe it, it wasn't real, it couldn't be real. Takumi was not stabbed, she was not bleeding and Yoruai... Yoruai.

"Twice..." Yoruai breathed, "Twice she was taken from me, why couldn't you just give in to her," He pulled the knife from Takumi's chest, blood spurting out as he did so.

There was no way that guy could have hit her, she was too fast, too strong... so why? Why was she hurt.

"Us...so...tsu...ke." Takumi slurred, blood trailing down from the corner of her mouth as she fell forward, hitting the ground with a terrible 'thump'

"NOO! Takumi!" With the last of her strength, Usotsuke lunged over Takumi and landed on Yoruai, she stole the knief from his hand and returned the favor for what he did to Takumi, over and over again.

A group of voices coming from below told her that the Akatsuki had defected the clone Yoruai had made after the fourth explosion, she was the only to get past it and chase Yoruai.

Crawling off of Yoruai's dead body and crawled over next to Takumi. Lifting the girls head into her arms she called Takumi's name over and over.

"Takumi, wake up, please wake up." Usotsuke felt the tears sting at her eyes, she didn't try to stop them.

"Uso..." Takumi siad weakly as another trickle of blood ran out of her mouth. "I... I lost... my powers... he took... them."

"Takumi." Usotsuke cried, she wanted to know how but now wasn't the time. "Takumi stay with me ya hear," Dread filled her as Takumi's eyes started to glaze over, her skin losing its warmth. Usotsuke could hear the Akatsuki climbing up the cliff side, she prayed that they would make it in time to save her.

"Uso..." Takumi looked up, a weak smile on her lips. "Please... tell... Deidara... that... that... I love him."

"No.... no.. Takumi!" Usotsuke was in denial, even as the girl in her arms closed her eyes, her chest not moving and her skin icy cold, Usotsuke held onto the hope that Takumi could still survive.

"Takumi!" Deidara's voice called out, he and the others had made up the cliff, they looked from the deathly pale Takumi to Yoruai's dead body. Deidara ran over and grabbed Takumi's wrist checking for a pulse.

"No... no Takumi..." Konan cried from the back of the group.

"It's too late." Kakuzu told Deidara, who was still trying to find a pulse. Kakuzu had seem too many dead bodies to not know what one looks like. "She's dead."

* * *

Life in the Akatsuki went on as before, going on missions and collecting biiju. Nothing new. After a while they had gotten over Takumi's death, it was painful at first, especial for Deidara, they were all found of Takumi but they couldn't live in the past. They had to move on.

Usotsuke vanished after Takumi's death but not before visiting her grave one last time on the that hill, the hill which Usotsuke first meet Takumi. She knew that it would have made Takumi very happy to be buried next to her friend Yua.

Usotsuke promised Takumi that she will visit every year because Takumi was her dear friend.

* * *

Me: The end.

Takumi: I still can't believe that you killed me.

Me:Arient you supposed to be dead?

Takumi: (pouts)

Me: Well the readers are defiantly going to kill me.

Takumi: They should....

Me: So that's why I have something for them! (pulls out a life size blow up of Tally) There! Now they can take their anger out on this!

Takumi: I still don't that that's going to cut it...

Me: Well if the reviewers have a problem with it then they could just write fanfiction... about a fanfiction... you know what (to readers) if you do like this ending or whatever then just write a fanfiction about it, I'm giving you permission, also if you want, you could draw a picture or somthin' just be sure to tell me about it, I'll even post the link for it only my profile.

Takumi: You are very lazy.

Me: Whatever.... Well to help make things up I'll be writing another story soon thats very much like this one, it will be called "Black Bird" So keep an eye out for it.

Bye, bye people! It was fun and I enjoyed the reviews, that reminds me..**. Please review!!!**


End file.
